La Dernière Maison Simple
by Sentinelle
Summary: Voici l'histoire de la Cité Cachée de Fondcombe, et de ceux qui, par leur courage et leur amitié, ont su en faire un refuge paisible et merveilleux.
1. Prologue

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi; haut dans le ciel, le soleil envoyait impitoyablement sa morsure brûlante sur la Cité-Refuge d'Imladris, cachée en pleine montagne. Pourtant, la cascade qui tombait non loin n'avait pas diminué son débit, car elle était alimentée par les neiges blanches des plus hauts sommets, qui ne disparaissaient jamais totalement.

Il faisait une chaleur torride dans les jardins qui entouraient la belle demeure. Personne n'osait s'attarder à l'extérieur quand le soleil atteignait le zénith. Les Elfes avaient pris l'habitude de se rassembler dans la Salle Commune durant les heures brûlantes, car c'était la pièce la plus fraîche grâce à son orientation vers le nord. Mais, en ce mois d'Urui*, la température y restait tout de même péniblement élevée.

Quelques Elfes, assis par petits groupes, chantaient à mi-voix en pinçant les cordes de leurs harpes, et un groupe d'enfants jouait tranquillement avec deux jeunes femmes sur le tapis qui recouvrait les dalles du sol; mais la plupart des adultes lisaient ou écrivaient, puisant leur savoir dans la riche bibliothèque de Fondcombe où d'innombrables livres s'étaient accumulés au fil des âges, preuves et gardiens du savoir ancestral de la race elfique.

Elrond se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, immobile, tourné vers le dehors. Sa longue chevelure tombait en cascades d'ébène sur sa tunique fluide. Son visage fin respirait la langueur inspirée par les jours trop chauds, mais aussi une attente patiente et vigilante.

Sans ses yeux vifs en mouvement, scrutant sans relâche l'horizon, et le souffle calme qui animait sa poitrine, on eût dit l'une de ces statues des temps anciens, que l'art des sculpteurs rendait si réalistes : élancé, plein de force et de sagesse, il semblait le symbole vivant de tout son peuple, que l'âge n'altère point, mais embellit toujours davantage.

Cependant, pour qui regardait mieux, quelque chose dénotait chez le Semi-Elfe : tout son être exprimait la triste résignation des Hommes, destinés à mourir et à voir mourir ceux qu'ils aiment. Elrond avait beau appartenir à la race des Premiers-Nés, il avait conservé ce sentiment au fond de lui, comme une vieille cicatrice qui élance soudain alors qu'on l'avait presque oubliée.

Pour le moment, les pensées d'Elrond étaient bien loin de ces considérations, ou de ce que son apparence révélait de lui : il guettait quelque chose, aussi avidement que les habitants de Fondcombe aspiraient à la fraîcheur du soir.

Enfin-Elbereth soit louée !-, un faible claquement de sabots monta dans la chaleur écrasante, tandis que la petite forme d'un cavalier se faufilait entre les arbres, au loin dans les collines.

-Gil-Galad arrive ! dit Elrond en se retournant, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Presque aussitôt, le son léger d'une cloche d'argent résonna dans la vallée engourdie de chaleur, annonçant la venue du Roi.

Dans leur joie, les Elfes oublièrent soudain la torpeur du jour ils revêtirent à la hâte leurs habits de fête et descendirent dans la cour pour accueillir leur souverain.

Imladris hébergeait déjà des invités de marque : Isildur fils d'Elendil, avec sa femme et ses fils. Il y avait également le seigneur Celeborn et sa dame Galadriel, et Celebrían leur fille. Elle souriait, toute heureuse de l'arrivée du Roi. A la voir ainsi, radieuse et belle dans la lumière enfin déclinante, la joie d'Elrond redoubla.

Gil-Galad traversa le pont étroit, puis entra dans la cour en passant sous le large porche. « Gloire à notre roi ! Qu'Elbereth te garde ! » Au milieu des cris de bienvenue, il descendit de cheval pour saluer le maître des lieux et ses nobles hôtes. Il était très grand, revêtu de son armure étincelante marquetée d'étoiles d'argent, et de son manteau bleu, couleur de Manwë, symbole de son autorité. Il était empli de noblesse et de vigueur, mais la bonté se lisait dans ses yeux, et il restait accessible à tous ceux qui désiraient venir à lui.

Il tint à saluer tous ceux qui habitaient la Cité-Refuge, puis il se plaça sur le seuil de la maison aux côtés du Semi-Elfe :

-Je suis heureux de vous retrouver tous ! La route est longue jusqu'ici, mais son souvenir s'efface déjà à revoir enfin tous vos visages. Et je m'en réjouirai doublement ce soir : car aujourd'hui nous fêtons le Mitan de l'année, en l'honneur d'Elbereth qui plaça au ciel ses précieux joyaux pour notre joie !

Il y eut un grand cri d'allégresse, puis les Elfes se dispersèrent : pour que la fête soit belle, il restait encore beaucoup à faire.

Le Roi entra dans la maison, claire et agréablement fraîche. Elrond le conduisit à sa chambre, une belle pièce calme que le Roi affectionnait particulièrement.

-As-tu fait un bon voyage, mon seigneur ? demanda une servante en lui apportant une bassine d'eau pure qu'elle venait de puiser à la rivière.

-J'ai surtout cheminé de nuit à cause de la chaleur, répondit Gil-Galad. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais si impatient d'arriver que je n'ai pas attendu la fraîcheur du soir. Sois mille fois bénie ! Je rêve depuis ce matin de me baigner le visage.

Ce qu'il fit aussitôt avec un soupir de satisfaction, sous le regard amusé de la servante.

Elrond et Gil-Galad se retrouvèrent seuls un moment le Semi-Elfe semblait soucieux.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles du Nord ? demanda-t-il. L'armée d'Elendil est-elle prête ?

-Gil-Galad se rembrunit.

-Oui, elle est prête. Mais je ne souhaite pas en parler pour le moment.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du Semi-Elfe.

-Voici mon seul et unique ordre de la journée. Tu vas tâcher d'oublier tes soucis pour profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Nous parlerons sérieusement plus tard. L'Ombre s'avance, mais elle n'est pas encore sur nous. Savourons le temps de répit qu'il nous reste.

-Oui, mon Roi. Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit Elrond en essayant de sourire. Je te laisse prendre un peu de repos avant la tombée de la nuit.

Gil-Galad lui tapota l'épaule.

-Bien. A tout à l'heure.

Elrond laissa le Roi et descendit aux cuisines. L'immense pièce au haut plafond ressemblait à une fourmilière : des Elfes préparaient les plats, d'autres les apportaient dans la salle à manger… Le Semi-Elfe faillit heurter une servante affairée, chargée de beaux verres en cristal, et préféra longer les murs, ce qui était nettement moins dangereux.

Celebrían était penchée sur une grande marmite d'où s'échappait une odeur alléchante. Le Semi-Elfe ne put s'empêcher de sourire: malgré sa noblesse, la jeune femme insistait toujours pour participer à la vie quotidienne de la Cité, comme si elle avait contracté une dette en y habitant comme invitée.

-Puis-je t'aider ? proposa Elrond.

-Pourrais-tu m'apporter du bois, s'il te plaît ? Le feu n'est pas assez fort pour réchauffer cette soupe.

-Mais il l'est déjà suffisamment pour te cuire, toi !

Celebrían sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, le visage rougi par la chaleur. Malgré cet inconfort, elle n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde ! En plus du fagot demandé, Elrond lui apporta des verres et une jarre d'eau fraîche, qui circulèrent parmi ceux qui s'occupaient du feu. Puis il fit d'innombrables allées et venues jusqu'à la salle à manger, apportant des assiettes, de grands chandeliers d'argent, et des bouquets délicatement parfumés.

La table fut finalement dressée : une cloche au son grave annonça le dîner en même temps que le coucher du soleil. La température se mit enfin à descendre il devenait plus facile de respirer et de se mouvoir.

Les Elfes et les Hommes entrèrent dans la salle à manger baignée d'une douce lumière dorée, et prirent place autour de la table. Comment décrire cette atmosphère paisible et bienheureuse, ces beaux visages illuminés par la joie, la table blanche chargée de mets délicieux, les fleurs finement colorées qui éclataient çà et là, le reflet précieux des flammes sur les chandeliers ?

Gil-Galad fut mis à la place d'honneur, en bout de table, avec Elrond à sa droite et Isildur à sa gauche. Les autres se disposèrent à leur guise, sans prendre en compte les rangs et lignées.Celeborn prit place près du groupe de musiciens qui allait jouer pendant la veillée Galadriel préféra la discussion du jardinier qui s'occupait des plantes médicinales. Quant à Celebrían, elle s'assit à côté du potier, qui avait façonné tous les plats qui ornaient la table –très admirative d'un tel talent, elle souhaitait apprendre son art-.

Les nombreux enfants de la Cité mangeaient avec les adultes. Les yeux pétillants, grands ouverts devant la beauté de la table, ils s'installèrent entre leurs parents. Les chaises étaient couvertes de piles de coussins pour installer leurs occupants à bon niveau.

Avant de s'asseoir, les convives entonnèrent un chant de louange à Yavanna, la remerciant pour tous ses dons :

_Depuis les racines profondes_ _Jusques aux cimes les plus vertes_

_Par les collines éventées_

_Et les vallons frais et ombreux,_

_Gloire à toi, Reine de la Terre !_

_Nous, les enfants d'Illuvatar,_

_Nous qui partageons avec toi_

_Ce même père qui nous créa,_

_Nous te chantons dans les futaies, _

_Parmi les arbustes en fleurs, _

_Et ici, où nous allons jouir  
De tous les dons que tu nous fais,_

_N'oubliant jamais que nos vies_

_S'attachent à ceux que ta main_

_Toucha, fit croître et donner fruit._

Elrond aimait beaucoup ce chant, même si la voix rauque des Hommes effaçait un peu sa pureté originelle. Sans l'aide et la protection de la Reine de la Terre, la Cité-Refuge n'aurait jamais existé…

Sur une note aigüe, le harpiste pinça la plus fine corde de son instrument, et la musique cessa. Il sembla pourtant qu'elle n'avait pas disparue tout à fait, flottant silencieusement dans l'air comme un parfum, emplissant les convives d'une reconnaissance et d'une joie si profondes qu'elles avoisinaient la douleur.

Gil-Galad s'assit tous l'imitèrent, et le repas commença. Les Elfes se réjouissaient toujours de ce moment où, autour d'une belle table, ils abandonnaient leurs tâches pour se retrouver tous ensemble. En effet, ce peuple a la capacité de pouvoir jeûner de longs jours, tant que les arts et la beauté continuent à les soutenir mais ils savent mieux que quiconque apprécier les plaisirs que les Hommes connaissent pourtant bien.

Trop souvent, ces derniers passent à côté des petites choses qui procurent tant de joie au peuple des Premiers-Nés malgré leur immortalité, ils ont le don, si difficile à acquérir, de profiter pleinement du parfum fugace d'une rose, de la fraîcheur caressante des sous-bois, ou de la simple et saine nourriture de tous les jours.

Pour la fête du Mitan et l'arrivée de leur souverain, les cuisiniers s'étaient surpassés : les mets les plus fins, les boissons les plus douces, se succédaient sans cesse, circulant de convive en convive grâce à des serviteurs silencieux et attentifs. Ces derniers se relayaient pendant le repas afin d'en profiter eux aussi. Des places leur étaient réservées près de l'entrée de la cuisine.

La gaieté montait au fur et à mesure, comme si, dissimulée dans les aliments, elle éclatait dans tous les cœurs. On entendait plus de rires que de paroles. Isildur demanda à Gil-Galad des nouvelles de son père Elendil le Roi répondit brièvement, et ce fut la seule conversation sérieuse de toute la soirée. Elrond oublia bientôt les soucis de la guerre et de l'Obscurité saisi par l'atmosphère, il savourait les merveilleux plats qui réjouissait autant le palais que l'esprit, et souriait à en avoir mal aux joues. Et quand son regard croisait celui de Celebrían, où brillaient des diamants de bonheur, il avait l'impression de mourir d'un trop-plein de bienfaits.

Quand tous furent finalement rassasiés, tant de nourriture et de boisson que de la compagnie des autres convives, l'heure de la veillée arriva. Les serviteurs se levèrent, et la table fut déchargée en quelques minutes. Seuls y restèrent les beaux chandeliers d'argent, unique source de lumière maintenant que la nuit était tombée. Les voix se turent progressivement, laissant le paisible silence vespéral envahir la pièce. Elrond se leva et saisit un chandelier :

-Que les rires prennent fin à présent, et que nos cœurs s'ouvrent à la Beauté, dit-il selon la coutume. Place maintenant au Rêve et à la Poésie !

Les hôtes se levèrent et prirent les autres chandeliers. Une porte à deux battants fut ouverte au fond de la salle, découvrant un couloir sombre. Le Semi-Elfe s'y engagea, Gil-Galad à ses côtés puis vinrent Celeborn et Galadriel, Celebrían et une petite fille qui portait un candélabre avec une grave fierté, Isildur et sa femme, et leurs enfants. Les habitants d'Imladris suivaient derrière.

Ils s'avancèrent ainsi deux par deux, n'habitant le silence que par le doux bruit de leur démarche lente et le bruissement du tissu autour d'eux. La lueur vacillante des bougies projetait de grandes ombres tremblantes sur les murs, comme si les personnages qu'ils allaient évoquer pendant la veillée les escortaient déjà. Les visages étaient sereins, tout empreints du calme attentif que chacun ressent en pareil moment.

De l'extrémité du couloir provenait une musique à peine perceptible. C'était toujours la même mélodie qui débutait les veillées, un morceau de harpe très doux, presque timide. Il arrive souvent que les Hommes, pendant leur sommeil, en perçoivent les accords. Il leur semble alors connaître cette musique depuis toujours mais au réveil, ils n'en gardent qu'un faible souvenir de délices, et ils sont incapables de la restituer.

L'entrée de la Salle du Feu était petite et étroite, si bien qu'on ne pouvait y passer qu'un par un. Elrond s'effaça derrière Gil-Galad, puis pénétra à son tour dans une vaste pièce dont les recoins baignaient dans la pénombre. Au centre, dans une grande vasque de pierre, un haut foyer crépitait gaiement, comme pour accompagner le son de la harpe. Son placement original permettait à tous de recevoir la même quantité de lumière et de chaleur.

Au-dessus était percée une ouverture triangulaire pour laisser la fumée s'échapper. Levant la tête, le Semi-Elfe aperçut un morceau de ciel couleur d'améthyste, où étincelaient quelques étoiles. Les musiciens se tenaient assis autour du feu, sur de petits tabourets. Leurs instruments -cithare, flûte, hautbois**, **violon- reposaient sur leurs genoux, silencieux, hormis la harpe qui lançait l'Appel à la Veillée.

Elrond conduisit Gil-Galad jusqu'à un profond fauteuil d'ébène, puis s'assit auprès de lui sur un siège plus bas. Les autres convives prirent place à leur tour, qui adossé au mur dans un coin d'ombre, qui confortablement installé sur un divan moelleux. Quant aux enfants, ils se couchèrent à moitié sur d'épaisses peaux de mouton, tout près du foyer, fourrant avec plaisir leurs petites mains dans les boucles soyeuses.

La paume du harpiste se posa doucement sur les cordes vibrantes. La dernière note résonna un moment dans la salle haute avant de s'éteindre. Un musicien se leva et s'avança vers Gil-Galad.

-Avec ta permission, mon Roi, je chanterai ce soir la fondation d'Imladris, à laquelle beaucoup d'entre nous ont participé.

-C'est avec plaisir que nous t'entendrons, Lindir, répondit Gil-Galad en souriant.

Elrond hocha la tête et fit un signe de la main. Il laissait toujours le chanteur choisir le lai de la veillée mais ce soir, la joie serait plus grande que d'habitude !

L'Elfe s'inclina et retourna s'asseoir. Les convives semblaient apprécier son choix, eux aussi : ils remuèrent légèrement dans la pénombre, et des dizaines de paires de prunelles se mirent à briller davantage.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer. La mélodie, d'abord à peine perceptible, s'éleva peu à peu avec plus de force, puis Lindir se mit à chanter, d'une voix claire et profonde. Là encore, les mots des Hommes sont faibles : la flûte jouait un thème légèrement discordant le hautbois lançait quelques notes comme des interrogations les cordes de la harpe, pincées nerveusement, y ajoutait de l'inquiétude seuls le violon et la voix, en arrière-plan, rappelait avec douceur que l'espérance n'était pas morte.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, tandis que la musique faisait renaître le passé dans les esprits. Les notes se muaient en sentiments, et les mots devenaient des images.

Comme à chaque fois, le Semi-Elfe sentait un engourdissement l'envahir, un peu comme celui qu'on ressent, hypnotisé par un serpent mais cette fascination-là était infiniment délicieuse. Chaque parole lui rappelait des heures de labeur, de peine, mais aussi d'entraide et de fierté quand la Cité avait enfin été achevée.

Des images repassaient devant ses yeux : c'était plus de dix-sept siècles auparavant…

*août


	2. Ordre de mission

Les deux cavaliers fendaient les hautes herbes de la plaine, traçant derrière eux un sillon noir. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils voyageaient, silhouettes à peine visibles dans la nuit. La lumière de la lune venait caresser leurs capes qui claquaient au vent, les confondant avec la végétation ondulante.

Elrond ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière : ses yeux perçants distinguaient encore un peu sa tranquille demeure, nichée à l'orée d'une forêt. Et dire qu'à peine une heure auparavant, il était paisiblement assis à son bureau, à rédiger un livre sur les plantes médicinales ! Mais Daugrandir, le héraut du Roi, était venu le trouver au milieu de la nuit, disant que Gil-Galad le mandait d'urgence. Le Roi n'avait pas donné plus de détails à son messager; les deux Elfes voyageaient donc en toute hâte, l'inquiétude grandissant dans leurs cœurs.

La maison s'évanouit dans l'obscurité, et le Semi-Elfe regarda à nouveau en avant. Daugrandir ouvrait la route; malgré le double voyage, son cheval allait bon train, ombre souple se glissant dans l'obscurité comme un oiseau de proie qui survole la terre.

Après la plaine grise vint une rangée de collines; les voyageurs empruntèrent une route pavée, qui montait en serpentant puis redescendait de l'autre côté. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment au point le plus haut, laissant souffler leurs montures avant l'arrivée dans la Cité. La beauté de la vue leur fit un instant oublier leurs craintes: devant eux s'étendait la grande mer qui séparait la Terre du Milieu du Royaume Béni de Valinor. Les eaux calmes ondulaient gracieusement, moirées au loin de taches scintillantes qui annonçaient l'aurore; et à leur bordure se dressait une ville ceinte de murailles, recouverte d'ombres. Le calme endormi qui l'envahissait encore monta jusqu'aux deux voyageurs comme un parfum très doux. Leur cœur se serra : c'était le souci qu'ils amenaient avec eux…

-_Ô Mithlond la douce,_

_Caressée par le vent marin,_

_Réconfortante comme la présence d'une mère,_

_Comment te dire à quel point tu m'es précieuse ?_

psalmodia doucement Daugrandir.

-_Je donnerais pour toi_

_Toute ma vie, tous mes biens,_

_Si cela pouvait te conserver_

_Ton éclat et ta splendeur…_

acheva Elrond.

Ils restèrent là encore un peu, silencieusement; et quand le soleil vint dorer les toits finement décorés et les ruelles blanches, alors ils descendirent vers Mithlond.

La ville était bordée de champs de blé et de lin, en une opulente mosaïque d'or et d'azur, reflet terrestre des couleurs de l'océan. Le vent agitait doucement les fleurs fragiles qui coloreraient un jour la robe d'une riche dame; et, tandis qu'ils les longeaient, il sembla aux voyageurs que les longues hampes jaunes s'inclinaient sur leur passage.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte Est de la Cité. En cette heure matinale, elle se dressait puissamment devant les voyageurs, semblant défier tout intrus désirant la franchir sans permission. Un cygne en plein essor était gravé en son centre, symbole majestueux de tout le peuple elfique : à la fois beau, courageux et terriblement fier.

Daugrandir sortit de son manteau une petite clochette d'argent qu'il agita quelques instants; le son cristallin s'éleva doucement dans l'air frais du matin, vers le chemin de ronde. Tout en haut, une silhouette se pencha vers les voyageurs, qui rabattirent leurs capuchons pour se faire reconnaître; après un signe amical de la main, la forme se retourna et disparut. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, sans un grincement, et ils pénétrèrent dans la ville assoupie.

Elrond n'avait jamais vu la Cité ainsi, déserte, ses étals et volets clos; quand ils traversèrent les ruelles silencieuses, les sabots de leurs montures résonnèrent sourdement sur le sol dallé. Les maisons basses étaient bordées de petits jardins où la verdure foisonnait, semant des taches de vitalité autour des murs et des arches de pierre blanche.

Aucune habitation n'était identique à une autre; mais elles avaient été bâties une à une, selon leur histoire et la volonté de leurs habitants. Ainsi, la demeure d'un astronome était pourvue d'une large terrasse sur son toit, tandis qu'une autre s'appuyait contre un arbre séculaire. Une troisième, minuscule, disparaissait presque sous des plantes au parfum puissant: la maison d'un soigneur. Malgré leur différence, chacune était infiniment gracieuse et s'harmonisait agréablement avec ses voisines.

Ce paisible spectacle fortifia avec douceur les deux Elfes las du voyage. Mithlond était belle, belle et puissante; et de la voir ainsi, rayonnant muettement de pureté et de paix, leur amour pour elle s'accrût encore un peu.

Le palais royal se situait au cœur de la ville, la dominant de toute la hauteur de ses tours altières. Ils franchirent un porche bas et arrivèrent dans une vaste cour bordée d'arbres élancés, qui rougeoyaient déjà, pressentant l'automne. En face du porche montait un large escalier. Deux serviteurs, alertés par le bruit, le descendaient déjà. Elrond confia son cheval à l'un d'eux. Daugrandir, sa mission achevée, allait rentrer chez lui –il habitait avec sa famille une petite maison juste à l'extérieur du palais- .

-Si le Roi ne te demande pas le secret, pourras-tu venir me raconter votre entretien ? demanda-t-il à Elrond en prenant son cheval par la bride. Il avait l'air si soucieux hier soir…

-Je viendrai te voir en sortant, je ne l'oublierai pas, répondit Elrond. Va, Amárië doit attendre ton retour avec impatience !

Les deux Elfes se séparèrent; Daugrandir rebroussa chemin, et le Semi-Elfe s'approcha du deuxième serviteur. Celui-ci semblait au courant de la venue d'Elrond; il le conduisit non pas vers le grand escalier, mais vers une petite porte de service : le trajet était peu connu, mais, selon ses dires, le plus court pour se rendre aux appartements du Roi.

Elrond n'avait jamais emprunté ce chemin, et l'impression d'urgence qu'il pressentait depuis l'arrivée de Daugrandir chez lui augmenta encore.

Ils gravirent plusieurs volées de marches, puis traversèrent de longs couloirs ornés de tapisseries, pour arriver enfin devant une belle porte de bronze, que le Semi-Elfe connaissait bien pour l'avoir franchie de nombreuses fois: celle de la salle où travaillait le Roi. Le serviteur s'inclina devant Elrond et s'en alla sans bruit.  
La porte était à demi ouverte. Elrond prit le temps d'épousseter son manteau couvert de poussière, frappa doucement puis entra.

Gil-Galad était assis derrière une table, et compulsait d'anciennes cartes avec un air soucieux.  
Le Semi-Elfe se rapprocha en faisant résonner ses pas contre le dallage coloré, mais le roi, absorbé par ses réflexions, gardait la tête baissée.  
Elrond s'arrêta devant la table, et, s'inclinant, il dit :  
-Tu m'as appelé, mon seigneur ? Que puis-je faire pour te servir ?  
Gil-Galad releva brusquement la tête, et son visage tiré par les préoccupations s'éclaira d'un sourire quand il vit son héraut debout devant lui. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, non seulement grâce à ses nobles origines et au destin de ses parents, sujets de tant de contes, mais aussi pour son courage et sa grande habileté à mener des soldats.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite, Elrond ! Assieds-toi, je t'ai fait chevaucher une bonne partie de la nuit, tu dois être las.  
Il lui désigna un siège confortable, puis se leva et servit lui-même deux verres d'une boisson rafraîchissante. Elrond ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère gêne en le voyant faire, mais il connaissait suffisamment le Roi pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas protester: Gil-Galad tenait à se conduire souvent comme l'un de ses sujets, sans devoir appeler un serviteur chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose.  
Il donna un verre à Elrond, retourna s'asseoir et prit le temps de boire une gorgée. Son visage devint plus grave, comme s'il hésitait à parler.

Il y eut un instant de silence que le Semi-Elfe n'osa troubler, bien qu'une ombre tombât sur son cœur tandis qu'il regardait le visage de son souverain.  
Gil-Galad parla enfin, d'une voix saccadée, mais volontaire:  
-J'ai une mission urgente et dangereuse à te confier. Deux messagers venant de la Moria sont arrivés hier soir; ils m'ont appris que Sauron remontait l'Eriador avec de grandes troupes, dans le but de conquérir le pays. Il a déjà ravagé bien des cités, et beaucoup de familles pleurent un proche ou un ami. L'hiver n'est pas loin et la famine risque d'apparaître dans ces contrées.  
-Souhaiterais-tu que j'apporte des vivres à cette population? demanda Elrond, croyant comprendre.  
Gil-Galad eut un faible sourire, puis son visage fut encore plus triste.  
-Non, Elrond, répondit-il avec douceur. Cela est à la portée de tout chef de guerre. Mais toi, tu es un officier de grande valeur, comme j'ai rarement eu sous mes ordres.

Il prit une large inspiration avant de continuer:  
-Celebrimbor sera bientôt assiégé en Eregion, dit-il en lui tendant l'une des cartes. Je voudrais que tu lui viennes en aide.

Elrond consulta rapidement la carte. Les armées ennemies étaient représentées par des croix noires, les alliées, par des croix rouges. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

-L'Ombre a-t-elle donc de si grandes forces ?

Gil-Galad hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

-Même si je partais avec tous les habitants de la Cité capables de se battre, je ne crois pas que nous aurions une chance de victoire, reprit le Semi-Elfe. Mais sûrement y as-tu déjà songé ?

-J'y ai longuement réfléchi, et j'hésitais beaucoup à t'envoyer en Eregion, répondit le Roi. C'est une entreprise désespérée, un combat perdu d'avance. Mais malgré cela, il reste nécessaire, car il nous donnera du temps : je vais envoyer Daugrandir à Númenor , pour demander l'aide de Tar-Minastir, car je devine que Sauron marchera vers ce rivage de la Terre du Milieu.

Il leva la main; deux éclairs jaillirent à son doigt, l'un rouge flamboyant, l'autre bleu comme la mer qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre.  
-Voici Vilya et Narya, forgés par Celebrimbor lui-même, expliqua-t-il devant l'étonnement d'Elrond. Ils donnent force et autorité à leurs gardiens, leur apportant aussi le pouvoir d'enflammer les cœurs et de chasser toute maladie. Celebrimbor les a envoyés ici pour les soustraire à l'avidité de Sauron. Mais celui-ci l'apprendra tôt ou tard, et il viendra les chercher si personne ne l'en empêche. Les posséder décuplerait ses forces, et il recouvrirait de ténèbres toute la Terre du Milieu…

Son regard perçant fixa le Semi-Elfe :

-Ceux qui partiront au devant de l'Ombre auront peu de chance de revenir ici un jour. Ils doivent en avoir conscience, et choisir librement de partir. Voilà pourquoi je te demande : acceptes-tu cette mission ?

Elrond hésita un moment, puis murmura :

-Oui. Il sera fait selon ton désir.

Mais une lueur d'incompréhension persistait dans son regard.

Le Roi posa sa main sur l'épaule du Semi-Elfe et l'attira près de la fenêtre. Dehors, malgré l'heure matinale, les rues commençaient à être bruyantes : les commerçants ouvraient leurs boutiques, des ménestrels commençaient à se rassembler sur les places, quelques jeunes guérisseuses, un panier sous le bras, sortaient vers la forêt voisine…  
-Regarde-les, Elrond ! Ils sont heureux et libres, chacun accomplit paisiblement sa tâche. Nous en sommes responsables, nous sommes les garants de leur quiétude; il est de notre devoir de les protéger de l'Ombre, quelles que soient les réticences dont notre orgueil et notre fierté peuvent nous emplir.  
Il avait parlé très doucement, comme pour lui-même. Ces paroles étaient dures à entendre pour le Semi-Elfe, mais Gil-Galad se les répétait depuis son couronnement pour trouver la force de remplir dignement son rôle.  
Elrond comprit que le Roi ne le blâmait pas personnellement et inclina respectueusement la tête devant sa sagesse. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il prononça les habituelles salutations et s'en alla, laissant Gil-Galad contempler Mithlond depuis sa fenêtre.

Une fois seul, le Roi soupira:  
-Mais pourquoi la paix doit-elle toujours s'obtenir par la guerre? Pourquoi la joie de la victoire est-elle toujours entachée par des pleurs de deuil? Pourquoi dois-je laisser partir pour un labeur incertain celui que je considère comme mon propre fils?


	3. Départ pour la guerre

En sortant du palais, le Semi-Elfe se rendit d'abord chez Daugrandir, pour lui faire part des ordres de Gil-Galad. Il eut bien du mal à le convaincre :

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille en sécurité jusqu'à Númenor, tandis que vous vous battrez tous ? Il faut que je voie le Roi. Je ne peux pas partir avec lui.

-Sa décision est difficile, mais il a besoin de toi, répondit le Semi-Elfe. Tu connais mieux l'Eriador que lui, tu pourras cheminer vite et revenir nous apporter de l'aide. Et puis, tu auras plus de chance de revenir que nous, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en regardant Amárië, qui cousait près de la cheminée.

La jeune Elfe, mariée à peine un an auparavant, portait sur son visage les marques d'une personne plus âgée : Daugrandir partait souvent au loin, exposé au danger, et rien ne pouvait la réconforter, hormis la silhouette de son mari dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle gardait machinalement une main protectrice près son ventre bombé, où un être encore invisible explosait déjà de vie.

Daugrandir soupira, mais Elrond l'avait convaincu :

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Adieu, Elrond. Plût aux Valar que nous soyions à nouveau réunis au terme de nos errances !

Quand le Semi-Elfe sortit, il fit le tour du palais et des murailles, choisissant parmi les soldats de services. Pour ne pas créer de jalousies, il les appela un à un, leur expliqua leur mission, et leur demanda d'en prévenir d'autres à la fin de leur service. Puis il parcourut la ville toute la matinée, se rendant chez les soldats qu'il voulait emmener avec lui. Il en connaissait beaucoup pour avoir souvent guerroyé avec eux contre les Orques. Malgré son haut poste auprès du Roi, il aimait leur rude et joyeuse compagnie, et les traitait plus en frères d'armes qu'en subordonnés. Ceux-ci le surnommaient Perin, Divisé par le milieu, à cause de son choix difficile, quand il fut séparé de son frère.

Dans l'heure de midi, il s'arrêta dans une taverne de la ville pour se reposer un peu; il avait à peine eu le temps de s'asseoir qu'une voix l'interpellait :

-'rin !

Il leva les yeux et vit une cinquantaine d'Elfes s'avancer vers lui, menés par Erestor, un soldat qu'Elrond appréciait beaucoup, tant par son ferme courage que par sa constante bonne humeur. Ils se tassèrent tant bien que mal autour de la table du Semi-Elfe, remplissant presque la salle à eux seuls; heureusement, peu de personnes s'y trouvaient. Erestor se détacha du groupe et s'empara d'une chaise. Il s'assit sans vergogne devant Elrond et lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles :

-Le bruit court dans la ville que tu recrutes des soldats ? demanda-t-il en affectant un ton de reproche. Nous n'étions pas de service aujourd'hui et nous venons de l'apprendre. Nous réquisitionnons une place parmi ton armée !

-Ce n'est pas la mienne, mais celle du Roi, rectifia Elrond lui rendant son sourire. Et la rumeur dit-elle aussi que cette mission est dangereuse ?

Erestor redevint sérieux, mais la joie resta imprégnée sur son visage- tels étaient son don et sa force-.

-Elle le dit, mais nous voulions l'entendre par ta bouche. Nous n'avons pas peur de te suivre, quel que soit notre destin!

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut les Elfes massés devant eux.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'une bataille comme celles que nous avons déjà menées. Le Roi souhaite que vous le sachiez : notre but n'est pas de triompher de l'Ennemi, mais seulement de le retarder. Ceux qui partiront avec moi se tiendront sans doute dans les cavernes de Mandos avant le printemps.

Disant cela, Elrond parcourut du regard les visages qui lui faisaient face. Il y vit une grande angoisse, pas tant celle de la mort que de la souffrance, que les Elfes portent en eux beaucoup plus profondément que les Hommes; pourtant, cette peur bien compréhensible était peu de chose devant l'idéal qui guidait ces soldats.

-Si telle doit être notre tâche, nous le ferons pour sauvegarder la paix de notre peuple, répondit Erestor, résumant la pensée commune.

Elrond sourit à nouveau et hocha la tête avec satisfaction: derrière leurs visages ardents à l'idée du combat, ils avaient compris l'importance de leur rôle et étaient prêts à faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour servir leur Cité.

Les quatre jours qui suivirent, il y eut une affluence exceptionnelle chez les forgerons et les maréchaux-ferrants, heureusement très nombreux à Mithlond. Elrond imita les soldats; mais sa fonction lui permettait de jouir du savoir-faire du forgeron du Roi, ce qui lui épargnait les longues attentes auprès des fours surchauffés.

Ayant fini tous ses préparatifs, il partit flâner dans la ville inondée de soleil. Ses pas le menèrent sur la place du marché. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit : le poissonnier installait sur son étal le produit de la pêche du matin, un scintillement d'écailles et de nageoires semblant venir tout droit du palais d'Ulmo; une marchande de fleurs trônait au milieu de pétales colorés dont la fragrance recouvrait quasiment toute la place; plus loin, le vendeur d'oiseaux exposait ses bêtes, aussi agréables à regarder qu'à écouter. Tout se faisait en un mélange indescriptible de bruits, d'odeurs et de couleurs un peu étourdissants.

Elrond marchait lentement à travers la place. Les souvenirs affluaient à chaque pas : cette boucherie, d'où était venu ce succulent sanglier du Nouvel An, ce bourrelier, où ses amis avaient fait confectionner en secret une magnifique selle pour son cheval… Une bouffée de tristesse le saisit soudain, et il prit conscience qu'il pourrait ne jamais revenir à Mithlond. Le souvenir des paroles d'Erestor ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser.

-Après tout, pourquoi avoir peur ? se dit-il enfin. Je suis un soldat, et j'obéis aux ordres du Roi, quelles que soient leurs conséquences. Mon destin et celui de tous reposent entre les mains d'Eru !

Ayant un peu repris courage, il s'éloigna du brouhaha, traversa deux rues et franchit le seuil d'un édifice tout construit de marbre. Dans une vaste pièce claire se trouvaient quatorze statues sur piédestal, sept de chaque côté, représentant les Valar.  
Oromë et Nienna encadraient la porte; leurs représentations semblaient presque s'affronter, tant elles étaient différentes. Chevauchant Nahar, son destrier d'un blanc de neige, accompagné d'une meute de chiens hurlants, Oromë se dressait, les yeux flamboyants, la chevelure en désordre, s'apprêtant à lancer un puissant appel de son cor.  
En face de lui se tenait Nienna, agenouillée sur l'herbe. Enveloppée dans son manteau gris, la tête penchée avec douleur vers la terre, elle laissait ses longs cheveux s'y dérouler comme pour lui apporter un quelconque réconfort. Comme tous les guérisseurs, Elrond avait une affinité particulière pour cette dernière, et il se recueillit un instant auprès d'elle, implorant sa compassion et son pouvoir de ranimer l'espérance.

Puis ses pas le portèrent vers Mandos le Juge. A son côté se trouvaient les parchemins où étaient écrits tous les faits et gestes de toutes les créatures dotées de vie, et une balance pour décider de leur destin. Un aigle se tenait près de lui, rappelant que Mandos ne prenait aucune décision par lui-même, mais uniquement sur ordre de son seigneur Manwë.  
Elrond resta là un moment, se demandant combien des siens se tiendraient devant Mandos avant la venue du printemps. Il finit par se retourner vers Ulmo, le Valar qui aimait le plus le peuple des Elfes, et qui était jadis apparu à son aïeul Tuor. Ulmo portait un long manteau serti de saphirs et d'opales. Ses yeux flamboyaient à travers son heaume noir. Malgré son apparence terrible, les Elfes aimaient Ulmo; car, au mépris de la prophétie énoncée par Mandos, il était resté près des Terres du Milieu, et avait aidé maintes fois les Hommes et les Elfes, leur promulguant de sages conseils et les soutenant dans leurs quêtes.

Plus loin se trouvaient ensemble le mari et la femme, Aulë le Forgeron et Yavanna Reine de la Terre. De ses doigts habiles, Aulë façonnait un bijou orné de pierreries chatoyantes, tandis que Yavanna, les bras tendus vers le ciel, invoquait le secours d'Eru pour la terre infertile. Un rai de lumière dorée tombait sur elle, soulignant ses traits fins, et venait baigner les plantes qui croissaient à ses pieds.

Les pas d'Elrond résonnèrent dans la longue allée, et il arriva à son extrémité. Devant lui se tenait Elbereth, revêtue d'une longue robe étoilée. Grâce à l'art du sculpteur, où que se plaçât le visiteur, la reine des étoiles le fixait de son doux regard. A ses côtés, assis sur un haut trône, Manwë envoyait ses aigles porter des messages de par le monde. La statue était plus grande que les autres, mais le Valar avait le front intelligent et le visage aimable, si bien qu'il dégageait un inexprimable effet de bonté.

Au fond de l'allée formée par les statues, il y avait un espace vide, symbolisant Eru, que nul art ne saurait représenter. Des lustres suspendus éclairaient le haut plafond de mosaïque, et dans l'air flottait la fraîche odeur des fleurs apportées en offrande devant le piédestal inoccupé. Le Semi-Elfe s'arrêta dans l'ombre d'une colonne, rabattit son capuchon sur sa tête et pria.

A l'aube du cinquième jour, Gil-Galad tint un dernier conseil avec Elrond et les Elfes qu'il avait choisi pour le seconder : Erestor, qui s'était vu remettre la tâche d'aide de camp, et Inglor, le frère cadet de Daugrandir. Il avait ensuite longuement parlé aux soldats rassemblés devant le palais, enracinant le courage dans leurs cœurs par la vertu de ses anneaux.  
Enfin, Elrond franchit les portes de la cité de Mithlond. Avec lui partit un grand nombre d'Elfes à cheval et puissamment armés; et tous, de leur chef au plus humbles des soldats, ils se demandaient qui de l'Ombre ou de la Lumière allait remporter le duel, et s'ils reverraient jamais la belle terre du Lindon.


	4. Soir d'hiver

« Où est Elrond ? se dit Erestor. J'imagine qu'il est parti visiter les soldats, encore une fois. Mais d'habitude, il revient plus tôt… »

Il jeta quelques bûches à côté du feu allumé devant la tente des officiers. Il était allé les chercher, avec mille précautions, dans la forêt qui bordait le campement de l'armée en déroute.

Les Orques étaient encore loin, mais Elrond avait décidé de forcé l'allure vers le nord, afin de laisser une nuit de repos à ses soldats avant le retour du soleil et des combats.

Les Elfes avaient monté leur camp à l'orée d'un bois, pour confondre la silhouette de leurs tentes avec celle des arbres. Mais cette précaution n'avait servi à rien : devant l'hiver glacial qui épuisait jusqu'aux plus vigoureux, le Semi6elfe avait autorisé ses soldats à allumer des feux.

Comme Gil-Galad l'avait craint, l'aide apportée par Elrond s'était révélée insuffisante face aux armées de Sauron. Après presque deux ans de violents combats, Celebrimbor avait été tué, et seuls quelques Elfes avaient réussi à rejoindre l'armée d'Elron; parmi eux se trouvait le seigneur Celeborn, un Elfe de haut rang, lointain parent d'Elrond. Obéissant à Gil- Galad, le Semi-Elfe avait ordonné le repli de ses troupes. Pressées par les Orques qui les poursuivaient, elles s'étaient dirigées vers les montagnes.

Le massacre était proche, mais, sans explication, Sauron s'était dirigé vers l'ouest, ne lançant à leurs trousses qu'une troupe, pourtant suffisante pour les tuer jusqu'au dernier.

Erestor resserra son manteau autour de lui et se rapprocha du feu. La nuit tombait. Les premières étoiles s'allumèrent au firmament et la lune se leva, faisant scintiller d'un éclat blanc et froid la neige qui recouvrait le sol.

On n'entendait dans l'air glacé qu'un doux bourdonnement irrégulier : le murmure des Elfes qui discutaient dans leur tente, finissant de manger avant de prendre un peu de repos.

Des paroles s'élevèrent soudain plus haut que les autres :

-De toutes leurs forces, vraiment ? En es-tu sûr, Limtal* ? C'est nous qui avons mis toutes nos forces à embellir la Moria, mais eux ne se souciaient que de la prospérité de leur Cité, là-bas, au Lindon !

La voix venait de la tente des soldats de Celeborn, où deux formes sombres se projetaient sur la paroi. Erestor tendit l'oreille.

- Je crois que tu te trompes, Sadorhen**, répondit la voix calme et posée de Limtal. La Moria avait une grande importance pour Gil-Galad.

- Elle n'était importante pour lui que par la richesse de ses roches, gronda Sadorhen.

- Je connais peu Gil-Galad, mais tous ses actes ont montré une grande sagesse et beaucoup d'intelligence pour gouverner, dit Limtal. Il a envoyé des troupes dès qu'il a appris que nous étions attaqués.

Sadorhen eut un petit rire amer.

-Et quelles troupes ! Si elles avaient marché aussi vite que maintenant, elles seraient arrivées au moins quelques jours plus tôt ! Et nous aurions eu une chance de vaincre les Orques !

-Silence ! dit une troisième voix, grave et autoritaire.

Une grande silhouette apparut dans la tente. Les deux silhouettes se levèrent vivement.

-Ne laisse pas le doute t'envahir, Sadorhen, dit sévèrement la voix. C'est le fruit de la colère et de l'amertume. Nous devons œuvrer avec l'armée d'Elrond, et non contre elle.

Sadorhen eut un murmure qu'Erestor ne comprit pas.

-Mais pour où, seigneur Celeborn ? demanda Limtal. Nous ne pouvons pas fuir éternellement. Quels sont les desseins d'Elrond ?

-Il n'a pas de projet clair pour l'instant, répondit Celeborn. Nous avons longuement parlé tous deux, et il se peut qu'une solution se présente bientôt. En attendant, maîtrisez vos langues et essayez de vous reposer !

L'ombre se déplaça, et Celeborn apparut à côté de la tente. Sa chevelure dorée miroitait dans la pâle lueur de la lune. Il se tourna vers Erestor et eut un faible sourire.

-Pardonnez-lui, la fatigue l'égare. Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Nous devrions vous en être reconnaissants. On dit que la nuit porte conseil; que celle-ci vous serve avec justesse !

Erestor ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler :

-Merci, seigneur Celeborn, fit une voix à côté de lui. Qu'elle vous serve aussi.

Erestor se retourna avec un coup au cœur: depuis combien de temps Elrond était-il arrivé ? Le Semi-Elfe s'approcha du feu. Les flammes se reflétèrent dans ses yeux gris, éclairant étrangement son visage soucieux et préoccupé.

Erestor n'osa pas le questionner. Chaque soir, il avait pris l'habitude de se promener dans le camp et de discuter avec les Elfes, afin de connaître l'état et le moral de ses troupes. De plus, c'était un excellent médecin, enseigné par Gil-Galad lui-même. En cas de blessures graves, les soldats n'hésitaient jamais à demander son aide.

Pourtant, ils discutaient entre eux depuis qu'il avait ordonné la retraite, car l'idée d'une déroute les humiliait profondément. Sans doute Elrond avait-il encore parlé avec Alenni, ce soldat blessé à la jambe qui répétait qu'il retardait leur marche, et qu'on devait le laisser là au lieu de le porter. Ou peut-être des soldats partageaient-ils l'opinion de Sadorhen ?

Après quelques instants de silence, Elrond parla enfin :

-Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Nous fuyons depuis des jours, et à présent les troupes préféreraient mourir sur place plutôt que montrer leur dos à l'ennemi une fois de plus.

-C'est toi qui nous l'as ordonné, et nous t'avons obéi, répliqua Erestor.

-Et que voulais-tu faire d'autre ? dit Elrond. Les Orques sont trop nombreux. Tiens-tu à ce que nous soyons tous massacrés ?

-Je crois que la mort serait préférable à cette fuite, dit amèrement Erestor, tentant de refouler la colère qui montait en lui. Si cette situation continue, plus personne ne voudra te suivre. Puisqu'il faut mourir, autant le faire au combat, plutôt que de froid et d'épuisement !

-Ecoute-moi, dit doucement Elrond. Si j'ai ordonné la fuite, c'est parce que Gil-Galad me l'a demandé.

-Gil-Galad est loin, dit Erestor. Qu'importent maintenant ses ordres ?

Mais le ton calme d'Elrond avait brusquement éteint son courroux, comme de l'eau jeté sur un départ d'incendie.

-Juste avant notre départ de Mithlond, reprit le Semi-Elfe, le Roi est venu me parler. « Mon cœur était troublé de vous envoyer ainsi à la mort, toi et tes soldats, m'a-t-il dit. Mais je pressens maintenant que votre tâche dépassera la lutte ouverte contre l'Ombre, et fera renaître une grande espérance pour beaucoup. Aussi, quand la défaite viendra, ne t'attarde pas ! Echappe à l'Ennemi, conserve ta vie, jusqu'à ce que ton rôle apparaisse clairement. » Mais ne crois pas que ces paroles m'ont fait mieux supporter notre fuite, car Gil-Galad ignorait quelle était cette espérance.

-En as-tu parlé aux soldats ? demanda Erestor.

-Non, pas encore. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de solution nette, je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoirs. J'en ai juste fait part à Celeborn, et nous avons la même idée –la seule que nous puissions avoir, je le crains ! Si nous trouvions un refuge dans un endroit caché et difficile d'accès, nous pourrions résister à un siège jusqu'à l'arrivée de ceux de Númenor.

Erestor avait écouté sans rien dire. Après tout, le Semi-Elfe avait raison : soit ils continuaient à fuir, ce à quoi ils ne pouvaient se résoudre; soit ils revenaient combattre, et se faisaient tuer jusqu'au dernier; soit ils résistaient dans un lieu propice, comme le proposait Elrond.

-Tu as raison, dit-il. Mais sais-tu où nous nous installerons pour faire face à l'ennemi ?

-Je l'ignore encore. C'est pour l'instant ma première préoccupation. J'espérais l'aide de Celeborn, mais il ne connaît pas cette région des montagnes. Je pense que les Orques ne se déplaceront plus à présent, persuadés que nous ne passerons pas les montagnes; ils attendront que, affaiblis par le froid et sans courage, nous soyons faciles à retrouver et à faire disparaître. Plût aux Valar de nous guider vers un lieu propice ! soupira-t-il en s'étirant machinalement.

-Tu devrais te reposer, Perin, dit Erestor. Comme l'a dit Celeborn, la nuit porte souvent conseil.

-J'espère que l'avenir lui donnera raison, répondit Elrond en s'éloignant.

Resté seul, Erestor contempla longuement le feu qui crépitait doucement.

« Que nous sommes fragiles sans nous en douter, songea-t-il. Comme de fines flammèches ondulantes, dont l'existence dépend à la fois de la terre et du ciel. »

Un chant apparut subitement dans son esprit. Sa mère le chantait souvent quand il était petit, et il l'avait appris phonétiquement, car il en ignorait la langue. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'adressait aux Valar : leurs noms débutaient chaque couplet.

Pourquoi Erestor y pensa-t-il à cet instant, à la veille de sa mort –ou d'un évènement que même Gil-Galad ne connaissait pas ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais ce chant était beau, et il fut pris du désir de le chanter.

Sa voix s'éleva, un peu hésitante, à peine plus forte que les claquements du feu.

« _Manwë…_ », et le froid sembla se dissiper autour de lui.

« _Elbereth…_ », et l'éclat de la neige pure réjouit son esprit las.

« _Yavanna…_ », et sous ses pieds frémit la promesse d'un futur printemps.

« _Aulë…_ » Il se tut soudain : une partie du chant échappait à sa mémoire lasse. Il réfléchit un moment, mais la fatigue se faisait pesante, et il retourna dans la tente des officiers.

Harassé, il se faufila silencieusement entre les lits et se coucha près de celui de son chef.

Les Elfes n'aiment pas dormir trop près du sol; les lits de camp étaient donc constitués de quatre bâtons droits plantés dans le sol, tendant entre eux un rectangle de toile. Une fois plié au fond du sac, ce matériel était léger et peu volumineux, et les soldats pouvaient l'emmener partout sans difficulté.

S'enroulant dans sa couverture, il murmura un bonsoir auquel personne ne répondit, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

*Limtal : en sindarin, Pied Rapide

**Sadorhen : en sindarin, Œil Fidèle


	5. La danse de Yavanna

Beaucoup de gens croient que les Elfes ne connaissent pas le sommeil comme les Hommes l'entendent, se contentant de laisser leur esprit errer sur les sentiers des rêves elfiques. Mais en réalité, il leur arrive de dormir véritablement, après un long labeur ou un dur effort physique. Certains prétendent même qu'ils ont le sommeil plus lourd que les Hommes, et qu'il est difficile de réveiller un Elfe endormi; néanmoins, personne n'a jamais pu confirmer ces dires.

La journée avait été rude. Les soldats étaient épuisés. La plupart n'avaient jamais foulé le sol de cette contrée si éloignée de Mithlond, où l'hiver était le frais repos de la nature et la paisible méditation de toute chose. Ici, la morte saison était sauvage, cruelle, prête à arracher la vie par ses griffes gelées.

De plus, ils devaient se contenter de l'air rare des montagnes, auquel ils n'étaient pas habitués. Hormis les sentinelles, ils dormaient donc tous profondément, et Elrond et Erestor ne faisaient pas exception à cette règle.

Alors qu'il sommeillait, le Semi-Elfe vit soudain, montant de l'est et dépassant la cime des hautes montagnes, une étoile plus brillante que toutes celles qui piquetaient le ciel. Un aigle se dirigea vers elle; il survola un bois de pins sombres, puis vint se percher en haut d'une falaise qui surplombait un gouffre vertigineux. Au fond, un torrent bondissait en cascades d'écume blanche. De l'autre côté, le sol remontait doucement, couvert d'un foisonnant tapis herbeux.

Proche du sommet se trouvait un orifice dans la paroi, comme l'entrée d'une grotte. L'aigle s'envola et y pénétra; après quelques dizaines de mètres dans la galerie, il se retrouva à l'air libre, dans une immense vallée presque plane, encerclée de falaises. Et au milieu, une femme svelte, revêtue de vert et couronnée de fleurs dorées, dansait gracieusement. Elle semblait légère, légère, comme un oiseau sur le point de s'envoler. Ses longs cheveux flamboyants ondulaient et tournoyaient au rythme de ses pas. A chaque endroit que frôlait son pied ou un pan de sa robe, la terre devenait fertile, les fleurs s'ouvraient et les arbres donnaient du fruit.

Le regard du Semi-Elfe fut conduit au loin : par-delà toute la Terre du Milieu, des êtres se dirigeaient vers cet endroit. Elrond reconnut des Elfes, des Hommes, et même des Nains, mais ne put donner un nom à toutes les créatures qu'il voyait. Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur la merveilleuse femme de la vallée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue, mais son cœur lui dicta son nom : Yavanna Kementari, la Valar Reine de la Terre, dont la danse faisait jaillir la vie.

Elrond se réveilla en sursaut. Il sauta à bas de son lit et sortit précipitamment de la tente. Un éclat blanc l'aveugla à moitié : Ëarendil, l'Etoile de l'Espoir, s'était levé sur le camp des Elfes, fidèle compagnon des sentinelles de la fin de la nuit.

Le Semi-Elfe baissa les yeux; il reconnut la forêt de pins de son rêve, mais son regard ne portait pas au-delà. Bondissant en avant, il s'engagea dans le bois sombre, le cœur battant, ignorant le regard étonné des sentinelles.

L'épaisse couche d'aiguilles qui recouvrait le sol étouffait le bruit de ses pas tandis qu'il s'enfonçait entre les arbres. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, se demandant de temps à autre si cette forêt obscure et sans fin n'était pas la suite de son rêve; il courait, courait sans s'arrêter, et son souffle haletant s'envolait en nuages blancs dans l'air glacé des premières heures du matin. Il voyait l'étoile qui le guidait se rapprocher de plus en plus de l'horizon, tandis que le ciel pâlissait devant lui, prémices de l'aube toute proche.

Arrivant enfin à la limite des arbres, il ralentit l'allure, n'osant croire à ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord de la corniche : la vallée était exactement celle dont il avait rêvé, hormis qu'elle était toute blanchie par la neige des montagnes. Face à lui, le soleil levant teintait la roche de reflets dorés, tandis que l'Etoile, joyau céleste d'un éclat inégalé, semblait scintiller de joie. La falaise du haut de laquelle il se tenait semblait à pic à première vue, mais la roche ressortait par endroits, formant grossièrement un sentier en saillie jusqu'en bas. Le torrent était gelé. Le regard d'Elrond se porta devant lui : sur la pente opposée, il vit le large plateau, recouvert de buissons touffus enfouis dans la neige, qui de loin formaient de grosses sphères blanches. Il vit ensuite l'entrée de la faille qui menait à la vallée voisine, avec une bouffée d'émotion en pensant que Yavanna l'avait bénie.

La vallée était orientée du nord au sud, presque perpendiculairement à l'orientation de la chaîne de montagnes. Cela lui permettait de recevoir la lumière du soleil jusqu'au lit du torrent. C'était un lieu magnifique, idéal, quasiment imprenable en cas d'attaque et de siège. Elrond murmura un nom, Imladris, la Profonde Vallée de la Faille, puis un chant jaillit de ses lèvres pour remercier Yavanna qui lui offrait ainsi le lieu où il pourrait fonder la Cité-Refuge.


	6. L'installation dans la vallée

Le camp des Elfes s'était réveillé aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Debout le premier, Erestor était passé de tente en tente.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, nous ne fuirons plus, disait-il. Nous trouverons un endroit où résister, ou nous tomberons au combat. »

En quelques minutes, le paisible village de toile s'était transformé en une fourmilière active : les soldats ranimaient les feux, rangeaient leurs affaires et pliaient les tentes en prévision d'un proche départ. Ceux qui avaient fini de se préparer se regroupaient autour des feux pour partager un rapide repas en attendant les ordres de leur chef. La nouvelle avait accru leurs forces et leur courage. Ils reprenaient espoir, sûrs maintenant de ne plus avoir à fuir comme du gibier devant le chasseur qui le rabat. Ils souhaitaient presque que les Orques les attaquent sans tarder…

Les officiers aussi se préparaient à partir; mais sans rien dire aux soldats, ils se demandaient avec étonnement où était Elrond.

Alors qu'une des sentinelles s'approchait d'Erestor pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit, des bruits de pas se firent entendre près du camp. Elrond apparut à l'orée du bois, tout haletant, le visage rendu écarlate par sa course.

-Il y a un refuge, un peu plus loin dans les montagnes, finit-il par dire. J'ai vu dans un songe une vallée presque inaccessible où nous pourrions demeurer. Ada* m'y a conduit. Et j'ai vu Yavanna danser ! Il faut s'y rendre dès que possible !

Erestor le regarda avec étonnement : le Semi-Elfe parlait vite, avec de grands gestes, visiblement très excité. Le souci l'avait-il rendu fou ? L'aide de camp leva les yeux vers Ëarendil, pâlissant devant le soleil avant de disparaître à l'horizon. Le cœur d'Erestor bondit soudain d'espérance.

-A tes ordres ! dit-il à Elrond, portant un petit cor d'ivoire à ses lèvres.

La sonnerie retentit dans le camp, légère, presque enjouée. La nouvelle circula rapidement de tente en tente. Le camp redoubla soudain d'activité. Disparue, la fatigue, finies, la crainte et l'humiliation de la fuite ! Même l'attente courageuse et résignée d'une mort certaine s'était éteinte. Tous retrouvaient des forces nouvelles pour repartir.

-Perin ! cria un soldat en accourant vers lui.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Bragadir ?

-Il faut que tu viennes. Alenni a quitté la tente pendant la nuit.

L'entrain d'Elrond retomba d'un coup. Il emboîta vivement le pas de Bragadir.

-Regarde, Perin, dit le soldat, la voix tremblante.

A partir de la tente, des traces irrégulières s'éloignaient vers l'est. Elrond et Bragadir les suivirent, étreints d'une angoisse croissante tandis qu'ils déchiffraient les signes : Alenni était tombé plusieurs fois. Sa blessure s'était rouverte, semant de fines taches rouges sur la neige immaculée. A présent, il se traînait à terre, et les taches étaient devenues une ligne.

-_Elbereth…_, murmura Elrond en forçant l'allure.

Enfin ils le virent, le visage contre la neige, les bras tendus en une vaine tentative pour avancer. Bragadir arriva le premier, tomba à genoux et le retourna doucement. Un étrange regard se posa sur Elrond, un regard épuisé, triste, plein d'un sombre défi. Les paupières se plissèrent d'effort. Du coin de l'œil, Elrond aperçut la main d'Alenni crispée sur un couteau, la pointe tournée vers sa poitrine.

-Non ! cria Elrond. Il se jeta à terre et arracha le couteau; puis il le lança vivement, comme si son contact le dégoûtait. Alenni ferma les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière avec un soupir plaintif.

-Non… non…, répéta le Semi-Elfe, incapable de prononcer d'autres paroles.

-Elrond a trouvé un endroit où nous pourrons nous défendre des Orques, murmura Bragadir d'une voix éteinte. Nous allons nous y installer. Nous ne fuirons plus.

-Tais-toi, répondit Alenni. C'est inutile.

-Il dit vrai, affirma Elrond. Tu as ma parole.

-Et le temps de m'y emmener, les Orques nous auront rattrapés, rétorqua Alenni avec un rire sardonique, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Ce n'est pas loin. Nous y arriverons avant eux.

Des larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long des joues creusées d'Alenni.

-A quoi bon ? soupira-t-il. Ici ou là-bas, nous ne pourrons pas leur résister. Quoi que nous fassions, nous mourrons, pas un seul de nous ne sera épargné ! Autant mourir maintenant !

La voix était graduellement montée, passant du murmure au cri de détresse.

Le Semi-Elfe serra les dents, tentant de refouler le mélange de compassion et de colère qui montait dans sa poitrine.

Les yeux d'Alenni s'ouvrirent soudain, fixant Elrond.

-Laisse-moi, murmura-t-il. Va tenter de sauver ce qui reste de ton armée, si cela te tient à cœur. Et ne crains pas pour moi. Je ne sentirai même pas le froid. J'aurai l'impression de m'endormir, et je mourrai, sans souffrance. Va, laisse-moi!

Elrond soutint son regard. Ses arguments étaient peu de choses devant le désespoir de son soldat, mais il se sentait dépositaire de quelque chose qui le dépassait : un message des Valar, qu'il était résolu à défendre.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé seul le refuge où nous allons : il est béni de Yavanna. Je crois qu'elle-même y a demeuré quand les Elfes ne foulaient pas encore cette terre.

Il saisit les épaules d'Alenni.

-Nous ne pouvons pas refuser cette chance. Nos forces sont faibles, mais les Valar nous épaulent, et nous devons leur faire confiance.

Une nouvelle conviction le saisit soudain.

-Et chacun de nous aura un rôle à jouer, ajouta-t-il, sans savoir d'où les mots lui venaient. J'ignore quel sera le tien, mais mon cœur me dit qu'il sera indispensable.

Alenni le regarda longuement, comme pour évaluer ses dires. Il hocha lentement la tête, puis referma les yeux et laissa Bragadir le soulever pour le ramener au camp. Le Semi-Elfe les suivit, encore secoué. Une étrange impression l'habitait : le fait d'avoir été un simple outil dans la main de Yavanna, qui avait manifesté sa puissance à travers lui.

De retour au camp, Elrond pansa rapidement la blessure d'Alenni, qui se laissa faire sans un mot, puis traversa le camp pour retourner à sa tente. Dans l'effervescence du départ, personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de cet évènement, sauf Erestor, qui le regarda d'un air inquiet; le Semi-Elfe le rassura d'un signe de tête.

Le camp fut rapidement levé, et les Elfes se mirent en route. Malgré la forte probabilité que les Orques ne les poursuivraient plus, des veilleurs aux yeux perçants furent placés en arrière-garde. Elrond marchait en tête; comme tous les soldats qui lui restaient, il avait perdu son cheval au combat. Il avançait à grandes enjambées, s'enfonçant parfois dans la neige molle jusqu'au-dessus des chevilles, impatient de montrer le lieu qu'il avait découvert. Il portait un long manteau sombre, exactement de la même teinte que ses cheveux; il produisait un bruissement très doux quand il ondulait autour de son porteur, et avait la faculté d'apporter l'apaisement où on le déposait; c'était celui que Luthien avait tissé avec ses cheveux, avant de s'évader d'Hisilorn pour partir à la recherche de Beren. Ce précieux vêtement avait été conservé et transmis par ses descendants, qui le portaient comme symbole de leur appartenance aux deux races.

Ils cheminèrent sans encombre jusqu'au soir. La température était un peu remontée durant la journée, et le ciel s'était couvert d'épais nuages blancs. Fortifiés par le repos qu'ils avaient pris et l'espérance qui les soutenait, ils voyagèrent toute la nuit à travers la forêt obscure. Une douce lueur se répandait autour d'eux et se reflétait sur la neige scintillante; mais à côté d'Alenni, transporté sur un brancard de fortune, il n'y avait aucune lumière.

Au petit matin, atteignant enfin l'orée du bois, les soldats durent se contraindre à ne pas se précipiter vers le bord de la falaise, tant ils avaient hâte de connaître enfin l'endroit que leur chef avait décrit avec tant d'enthousiasme. Quand ils accueillirent la vision qui s'offrait à eux, il y eut de nombreux murmures d'étonnement joyeux et de louange des Valar.

- Ca alors ! s'écria Erestor, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de la magnifique vallée. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un lieu plus propice !

Quant à Elrond, après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil que tous partageaient son opinion sur le choix de l'endroit, il commença à descendre vers le torrent, se frayant précautionneusement un chemin entre les arbustes épineux et les rochers. L'un après l'autre, les soldats le suivirent. Le sentier était étroit et irrégulier. Par endroits, il fallait enjamber des failles, où la roche était absente; le regard plongeait alors jusqu'au fond du ravin, laissant imaginer à chacun ce que serait une chute malencontreuse. Mais tous étaient des Elfes, habiles et aguerris, et ils avaient l'équilibre inné et la légèreté de leur race.

Une fois en bas, ils traversèrent la rivière gelée en sautant sur des pierres qui émergeaient de la glace et gravirent l'autre versant. Cette partie du voyage se fit sans mal car le sol remontait en pente douce. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur un large plateau où la neige s'était accumulée en grande quantité, à mi-hauteur du flanc de la montagne, non loin de l'entrée de la grotte qui menait à la vallée. Là, ils déposèrent leurs affaires, puis Elrond monta sur une pierre qui sortait du sol, et tous se mirent en formation autour de lui pour l'écouter. Il balaya ses troupes du regard, et fut saisi d'orgueil en voyant ses hommes, las mais fiers, les prunelles ardentes, prêts à lui obéir jusqu'au bout de leurs forces.

« Ce lieu sera désormais celui où nous vivrons ! dit-il d'une voix vibrante. Et il sera comme un nid de rapace, dont nous serons les aigles. Nous le rendrons inaccessible, et jamais les Orques ne pourront nous y vaincre ! Ce sera une cité-refuge, où tous les ennemis de l'Ombre noire pourront obtenir aide et conseil. Notre force ne résidera pas dans une puissante armée, mais dans cette citadelle imprenable ! »

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut les rangs. Jamais les soldats n'auraient accepté de s'installer dans un endroit si dissimulé qu'aucun ennemi ne le découvrirait; mais ils savaient qu'ils auraient à la fois un rôle d'accueil de ceux qui partageaient leur cause et de résistance face aux troupes ennemies.

Elrond répartit alors leurs tâches à ceux qui le secondaient :

« Erestor, prends quelques soldats avec toi pour faire un tour de reconnaissance dans la vallée. Quant à toi, Inglor, je crois me souvenir que tu es doué en architecture (l'interpellé baissa modestement la tête avec un grand sourire); va m'attendre dans la tente, et nous réfléchirons aux constructions à prévoir.

Et vous, Aiglons ! Vous avez été courageux ces derniers jours, plus que je ne l'espérais. Vous avez obéi à tous mes ordres sans les remettre en question, vous fiant à moi dans une situation périlleuse, et je vous en remercie. A présent, notre errance est finie, et notre rôle dans la lutte contre l'Ennemi va changer. Je vous ferai part du labeur à entreprendre; pour l'instant, je vous laisse vous installer. »

Il sauta à bas de la pierre imposante, et les troupes se dispersèrent. Un seul soldat ne s'éloigna pas vers les tentes, mais s'approcha du Semi-Elfe.

-Que veux-tu, Lindir ? demanda Elrond.

-Tu n'as pas parlé des Orques qui nous suivaient; est-ce que cela signifie que nous n'avons plus à les craindre ?

Elrond eut un coup au cœur.

-A vrai dire, je n'y pensais plus, avoua-t-il. Mon esprit est plein de projets pour cet endroit, si bien que j'ai oublié cette menace. Peux-tu retourner en arrière et voir ce qu'ils font ?

-J'irai, dit Lindir. Sadorhen peut-il venir avec moi ?

Elrond hésita un moment.

-Je pensais demander son aide pour l'édification des murs. Nous autres, de Mithlond, maîtrisons moins ce domaine que ceux de la Moria.

-Je suis allé une fois là-bas, dit Lindir. Tous connaissent la taille des pierres, mais Sadorhen était chargé de la protection des contreforts de la montagne. Il n'a pas d'égal pour ce qui est de se glisser sans bruit dans l'obscurité des arbres.

-Très bien, dit Elrond. Partez dès que possible.

Avant de rejoindre Inglor, Elrond fit le tour du campement, aussi bien pour connaître réellement ce que pensaient ses soldats que pour prendre des nouvelles des nombreux Elfes blessés dans les batailles contre les Orques. Hors des rassemblements militaires, les Elfes s'entretenaient plus familièrement avec lui; sous le fragile abri de leurs tentes, ils osaient dévoiler leurs espérances et leurs craintes, sachant trouver compréhension et sagesse dans les yeux gris de leur chef.

La visite se révéla plutôt positive : aucune blessure ne s'était compliquée grâce au froid qui empêchait les infections de se développer, et les soldats étaient optimistes sur la sécurité du lieu face à une prévisible attaque d'Orques. Ils étaient impatients de commencer la construction de leur cité, qu'ils appelaient déjà Rivendell, la signification d'Imladris, le nom jailli des lèvres du Semi-Elfe.

« Car, disaient-ils, nous allons habiter au cœur des montagnes, pour résister à la volonté de l'Ennemi de toutes nos forces! »

Mais un doute persistait : si les troupes de Númenor n'arrivaient pas avant le printemps, la famine était à craindre en cas de siège, car les Orques mettraient en fuite ce qui restait du gibier, et aucune plante n'aurait encore donné son fruit.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondait Elrond à leurs interrogations inquiètes. Mais j'ai bon espoir : cela fait trois mois que Gil-Galad a demandé des renforts, et peut-être les bateaux des Hommes ont-ils déjà atteint les rivages du pays de Lun. Ils arriveront à temps. »

Enfin, le Semi-Elfe pénétra dans sa tente, qu'Inglor avait montée avec quelques soldats. L'officier l'attendait; il avait déjà esquissé des plans de bâtiments. Il était en train de les soumettre à son chef quand Erestor revint de sa mission. Jusqu'au soir, tous trois discutèrent des constructions à mener en priorité, s'appuyant sur le savoir d'Inglor et l'expérience militaire d'Elrond; et Erestor y ajouta ce qu'il avait pu observer de la roche, de la disposition de la vallée et des bois environnants. Durant ce temps, les soldats s'installaient : ils montaient leurs tentes, faisaient fondre de la neige et amassaient de grandes réserves de bois mort pour alimenter les feux qui brûlaient devant leurs abris. Certains partirent chasser dans la montagne et ramenèrent des bouquetins, un mouflon et quelques perdrix blanches qui, engourdies par le froid, n'avaient pas eu le temps de se dérober aux chasseurs.

Le soir venu, les Elfes se rassemblèrent autour du grand feu qui flambait au centre du camp. Ce lieu fut désormais choisi pour les conseils et les rassemblements; et là fut construite la salle où se déroulèrent le Grand Conseil Blanc et le Conseil d'Elrond, durant lesquels se joua le destin de la Terre du Milieu.

Inglor exposa ce qu'il projetait de faire :

« Le plus urgent est de bâtir une muraille autour du plateau où nous nous trouvons. La falaise à l'est est inaccessible; le danger ne peut donc venir que de l'ouest, par où nous sommes venus. Au printemps, le torrent sera une barrière efficace, mais pour le moment, il nous faut résister sans son aide.

Nous commencerons demain à extraire des blocs de pierres dans un lieu situé non loin d'ici. A l'aube nous pourrons nous mettre au travail; mais nous aurons une tempête de neige durant la nuit. »

En effet, le ciel qui s'assombrissait était couvert de nuages voilant déjà les plus hauts sommets, et une bise glacée soufflait par rafales en soulevant la porte des tentes. Chacun rentra dans son frêle abri de toile, après avoir resserré les cordes qui le rivaient au sol. Les officiers et leur chef firent de même, mais Elrond était inquiet et il refusa qu'on barricadât l'entrée : Sadorhen et Lindir n'étaient toujours pas rentrés.

*Ada : père


	7. Des pas dans la tempête

Le soleil se coucha, dissimulé sous d'épais nuages menaçants. Le vent redoubla de violence tandis que la neige se mettait à tomber en gros flocons tourbillonnants. On n'entendait au-dehors que le bruit feutré de la neige touchant le sol; quelquefois, un grand souffle naissait de nulle part, gagnait en puissance, puis venait s'abattre sur les tentes avec fureur. Il leur semblait que la montagne elle-même, après une grande inspiration, soufflait de toutes ses forces sur les fragiles abris, qui se mettaient à claquer comme des étendards. Dans la tente des officiers, une lampe posée au sol projetait les ombres des soldats sur les parois mouvantes. Tous étaient allongés sur leurs couchettes; malgré leurs couvertures, le froid les tenaillait autant que la pensée des deux absents. Quelquefois, l'un d'eux se levait, pour tenter de se réchauffer en bougeant et secouer la neige qui alourdissait le toit de l'abri, puis retournait se coucher. Ils se posaient mille questions : que faisaient les Orques ? Sadorhen et Lindir avaient-ils été capturés, ou avaient-ils péri dans la tempête ?

Inglor à l'ouïe fine fut le premier à sauter de son lit. Au-dehors, enfin ! des pas hésitants et irréguliers venaient de rompre le bruit monotone de la tempête.

Tandis que les autres sortaient avec peine de leur engourdissement anxieux, Elrond s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et s'empara de la lampe. Inglor entrouvrit un pan de la toile. Une bourrasque s'y engouffra, déposant des paquets de neige sur les lits, et faillit éteindre la flamme vacillante. Les Elfes n'y prêtèrent aucune attention : ils s'avancèrent juste à temps pour recevoir dans leurs bras une forme titubante et couverte de neige.

Lindir.

Chancelant, transi de froid, l'éclaireur fut happé à l'intérieur de la tente et déposé sur une couchette par des bras robustes. Son beau visage était gris de fatigue, et dans ses yeux se lisait la peur rétrospective de quelqu'un qui a échappé de justesse à un grave danger. Son poignet droit était serré dans un bandage taché de sang.

Elrond lui fit boire un cordial qui, après une bonne quinte de toux, colora ses joues pâlies par le froid. Sans réaction, il laissa Erestor lui ôter son manteau lourd de neige et l'envelopper d'une couverture.

-Ils ont capturé Sadorhen, balbutia-t-il avec effort. Je n'ai rien pu faire… _Ai Elbereth_ !

Secoué de frissons, il laissa retomber sa tête sur sa main valide. Les autres restèrent muets et immobiles, saisis de surprise et de tristesse. Enfin Elrond se secoua, s'affaira autour de son sac, et en sortit une bande et quelques fioles.

-Malheur ! soupira Inglor.

-Oui, malheur, murmura Erestor en hochant la tête.

Lindir finit par retrouver un peu de calme; il but une longue gorgée de cordial et laissa sa chaleur se propager dans son corps, puis répondit enfin, d'une voix hachée, aux interrogations muettes de ceux qui l'entouraient:

- Des loups sont descendus des plateaux du nord pour renforcer les rangs ennemis. Ignorant cela, nous nous sommes approchés trop près du camp, et ils nous ont repérés. Nous en avons… tué quatre avant de nous éloigner; mais ils nous suivaient de près, et l'un d'eux a réussi à me mordre. Nous avons alors traversé une… rivière gelée, et trois autres sont morts en voulant nous suivre, la glace trop fine se brisant sous leurs pas. Mais ceux qui restaient… se sont arrêtés et ont commencé à chanter, dans leur étrange langue gutturale. Je ne sais comment, mais nous les avons compris : leurs voix rauques parlaient… du plaisir du combat, de la liberté que donne l'insoumission, et de choses semblables que je ne connaissais pas.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement quand Elrond, agenouillé devant lui, retira précautionneusement le bandage de son poignet, puis il continua :

-Ces hurlements résonnent encore dans mon esprit… Mon cœur s'est glacé et j'ai forcé ma course, mais Sadorhen a hésité. Il a ralenti, puis s'est retourné pour écouter, comme fasciné. Ce moment a suffi pour que deux Orques contournent le lac… Ils ne m'ont pas vu, j'étais déjà trop loin de la rive. Je ne pouvais rien faire… C'est à peine si Sadorhen les a vus arriver. Il s'est vaguement débattu, mais c'était comme si le chant l'avait vidé de ses forces. Ils l'ont ramené vers le camp. J'ai fait demi-tour en sentant la tempête arriver, et je suis rentré ici en toute hâte.

Le silence retomba. Les autres, effondrés, baissèrent la tête en soupirant. A leur esprit montaient de terribles images : ce que Sadorhen devait vivre pendant ce temps… Lindir, épuisé, le regard morne, fixait sans la voir la flamme vacillante de la lampe posée à terre.

Elrond acheva de panser la blessure de sa main. Elle avait peu saigné grâce au froid, mais avait vilain aspect, comme le sont trop souvent les morsures de loup.

-Tu vas rester ici pour cette nuit, Lindir, dit-il en se relevant. Je voudrais surveiller l'évolution de ta plaie. Et par cette tempête, il serait dangereux de rejoindre ta tente.

Lindir ne répondit rien; il s'allongea docilement et se blottit sous ses couvertures.

-Les Orques ne se sont pas déplacés, murmura-t-il péniblement. En les épiant, nous avons pu entendre des conversations : ils pensent nous vaincre aisément dès le dégel, mais ils attendront d'ici-là.

Il eut un soupir, puis son visage se détendit lentement. Il dormait.

-Cela nous laisse environ deux mois pour renforcer nos positions, dit Inglor à voix basse. Et laisse aussi deux mois à Gil-Galad pour arriver jusqu'ici.

-Nous en reparlerons demain, dit Elrond. Profitons du reste de la nuit pour retrouver quelques forces. Je crains que nous ne puissions rien faire pour Sadorhen, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

Ayant cédé sa couchette à Lindir, le Semi-Elfe étala une couverture au sol. Il allait s'y allonger quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Non, 'rin, dit Erestor. Prends mon lit. Tu as plus besoin de repos que moi.

Elrond obéit en silence, trop soucieux pour répliquer. Les autres l'imitèrent bientôt. Mais quand enfin le sommeil vint les prendre, les premières lueurs de l'aube se profilaient déjà derrière les montagnes.


	8. Au travail

Le lendemain, le vent était tombé, mais le temps restait encore couvert. Un épais brouillard couvrait les cimes qui encerclaient la vallée. Malgré le froid glacial qui avait fixé des stalactites aux bords des tentes, la tranquille vallée se mit à résonner d'appels et de tintements d'outils. L'inactivité forcée de la nuit, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver, avait assombri bien des visages durant la soirée; mais chacun semblait s'être juré de rattraper ce retard en travaillant de tout son cœur à la première occasion. Quelques-uns avaient même taillé, pendant la nuit, des pelles et autres outils dans des morceaux de bois ramassés la veille.

Durant une bonne heure, les troupes déblayèrent autour des tentes la neige accumulée pendant la nuit, puis s'attaquèrent aux buissons de genêts et de bruyère qui couvraient le plateau. Inglor, secondé par Celeborn, mena une vingtaine d'Elfes à la carrière naturelle, d'où ils se mirent à extraire de gros blocs d'une solide pierre beige. D'autres commencèrent à abattre des arbres, d'autres encore à creuser les fondations de leur future demeure, suivant les plans d'Inglor. Quant à Limtal et Erestor, ils se chargèrent d'organiser le guet le long de la falaise, car on disait que les montagnes abondaient de loups, de trolls et d'autres créatures malveillantes auxquelles les on-dit ne donnaient pas de nom.

Elrond allait d'un groupe à l'autre, creusant, taillant et sciant avec la même ardeur que ses hommes. Des chants éclataient ça et là, scandés par les respirations essoufflées des travailleurs. Malgré le froid qui transformait leur haleine en nuages blancs, les travailleurs retirèrent bientôt leurs épais manteaux de fourrure pour œuvrer plus à leur aise.

Le Semi-Elfe se rendait régulièrement dans sa tente : Lindir dormit d'un sommeil agité toute la matinée; trempé de sueur, balbutiant des paroles incohérentes, il ne se calma que quand Elrond le couvrit de son manteau. Quand enfin il s'éveilla, il fallut toute l'autorité du Semi-Elfe pour qu'il reste couché encore un peu. Son poignet était déjà presque cicatrisé; même si Elrond connaissait la puissance de l'onguent qu'il avait appliqué la veille sur la plaie, il était toujours étonné par son action si rapide.

En milieu de journée, les Elfes se rassemblèrent près du grand foyer, à présent ceint de fossés délimitant les contours de la salle, et mangèrent un peu. Le vent avait fini par chasser les nuages; le ciel gris s'était changé en une voûte d'un bleu très pur, d'où le soleil faisait étinceler la neige de mille éclats.

Inglor s'approcha d'Elrond:

-Regarde, Perin, dit-il en ouvrant la main. Je n'en avais jamais vu que séché.

Au creux de sa paume se trouvaient deux petites feuilles arrondies, d'un vert sombre.

-C'est de l'emelgalas*, la plante-des-mille-maux, dit Elrond avec surprise. C'est l'une des herbes médicinales les plus puissantes, mais elle ne pousse que dans les montagnes. Gil-Galad essaya vainement d'en conserver des plants à Mithlond, et dut se contenter de la forme séchée.

-Là où je l'ai trouvée, elle pousse en abondance, dit Inglor.

-C'est un grand signe de la délicatesse de Yavanna pour nous, dit le Semi-Elfe. Si un jour le Roi nous donne une bannière, je souhaite qu'il porte cet emblème. Et à présent, je désire que nous allions honorer le lieu où Kementari se tint !

Il les conduisit alors jusqu'à l'entrée de la vallée fertile, car tous voulaient voir ce lieu visité par Yavanna. Munis de flambeaux de résine, ils traversèrent la grotte sombre, faisant s'envoler des dizaines de chauves-souris affolées par la lumière. Le plafond était haut, si bien que, par endroits, la lumière de leurs torches ne l'atteignait pas. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur le grand espace en forme de cirque. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, laissant le soleil les réchauffer après le passage du tunnel glacé, et parcourant la plaine du regard avec un étonnement joyeux. Elle était piquetée de taches d'un blanc si éclatant que la neige semblait grise: ici, malgré le froid encore vif, les nieninquë** avaient déjà déroulé leurs pétales immaculés. Hormis quelques buissons, c'était les seules touches de végétation; la vallée recouverte de neige était vierge et lisse, comme si elle attendait docilement qu'on la façonnât.

A droite, un torrent gelé ornait la falaise de longs pics de glace. Son lit serpentait un peu dans la vallée, puis disparaissait sous la roche, près de la grotte.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous être installés ici, Perin ? demanda Inglor, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il serait beaucoup plus facile de construire sur ce terrain plat.

-C'est vrai, dit lentement Elrond. Mais mon cœur me dit que notre devoir n'est pas de nous cacher éternellement dans les montagnes; je crois que, si nous survivons à cette ombre, notre tâche sera d'apporter conseil et réconfort à ceux qui viendront jusqu'à Imladris.

Il parcourut la plaine du regard.

-Si Yavanna elle-même a foulé cet endroit, chaque parcelle en est sacrée. Nous devons l'honorer, non en bâtissant, mais en semant.

Un des soldats déblaya la neige du pied, puis, se penchant, il gratta le sol gelé pour en détacher des mottes de terre brune qu'il écrasa entre ses doigts.

-C'est très étrange, dit-il en se relevant. On dirait la bonne terre du champ de mon père, à Mithlond. Bien aérée, sans pierres… Les plantes qui grandiront ici seront vigoureuses et donneront beaucoup de fruits.

-Et le sol est bien exposé au soleil, ajouta un autre Elfe. Si, par surcroît, ce lieu est béni par Yavanna, alors la récolte sera belle dès l'année prochaine !

Elrond les remercia pour leurs paroles, puis son regard se remit à errer sur la vaste plaine. Malgré lui, ses yeux cherchaient la gracieuse silhouette qui ne laissait aucune trace de pas, Yavanna et sa danse magnifique. Il en était certain : du temps où les Valar parcouraient encore la Terre du Milieu, chacun l'embellissant selon ses dons et ses désirs, la Reine de la Terre était venue ici, semant son pouvoir de vie et de fertilité. Depuis, la cime des montagnes avait été usée par les intempéries, les torrents avaient modifié leur cours, mais la vallée demeurait encore, visible souvenir du passage de Yavanna Kementari.

L'armée des Aiglons oeuvra sans répit, nuit et jour, durant des semaines. Malgré la détermination des soldats, le travail était considérable : la priorité était la construction d'une solide muraille autour du plateau herbeux qu'ils allaient habiter. Ils envisageaient également de construire un pont de pierres, assez étroit pour limiter le passage d'une importante force ennemie, en prévision du dégel futur. Des équipes extrayaient des blocs de pierre et montaient les murs, tandis que d'autres débitaient le bois en longues planches et allaient se jucher sur les édifices pour fixer la charpente. Certains s'occupaient de la chasse; ils conservaient le gibier dans la rivière gelée grâce à un trou pratiqué dans la glace. Les Orques étaient toujours attentivement surveillés, et les précautions furent redoublées à cause des loups qui les accompagnaient. Mais ils ne se déplaçaient pas, attendant le printemps en fourbissant leurs armes et en se disputant en permanence à la manière de leur détestable race. Une ou deux fois, les éclaireurs aperçurent Sadorhen de loin. Il était en permanence sous bonne garde, au milieu du camp des Orques, et sortait rarement de la tente où on le maintenait prisonnier. Il avait beaucoup maigri, mais pouvait marcher sans aide. Le plus frappant était son attitude : le fier et orgueilleux guerrier était désormais morne et abattu, résigné à son sort.

Elrond regrettait profondément de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui; même attaquer le camp des Orques avec tous ses soldats aurait été en pure perte. Ils étaient si peu nombreux !

« Attendons, disait-il. Attendons et travaillons. Au printemps, quand les Orques viendront ici, nous auront peut-être une occasion de libérer Sadorhen. »

*littéralement « plante-mère »

** perce-neiges (littéralement « larmes blanches »)


	9. Une aide inattendue

Vers la fin du mois de février, alors que les nuits commençaient à être moins rudes et que la neige fondait aux heures les plus chaudes, le grand Súlion, fils de Thorondor, se rendit à la cité cachée.

L'une des sentinelles qui, situées sur les falaises environnantes, surveillaient les environs, vit à l'est une silhouette sombre fendre l'air en remontant la vallée. Après quelques instants, elle devint plus distincte : c'était un aigle gigantesque, dont le plumage brun prenait des reflets roux dans le soleil.

Le guetteur saisit le cor accroché à sa ceinture, le porta à ses lèvres et lança une sonnerie claire qui résonna dans toute la vallée. L'entendant, Elrond quitta son travail et sortit dans la cour. Pendant ce temps, le majestueux oiseau s'était rapproché; brassant puissamment l'air froid, il fit une fois le tour de Fondcombe, puis se laissa soudain tomber comme une pierre et atterrit juste devant Elrond dans un grand bruissement d'aile.

-Bienvenue, seigneur du vent, dit le Semi-Elfe en s'inclinant. Que Manwë protège ton aire et fortifie tes ailes pour te mener vers lui.

-C'est à moi de t'accueillir ici, répondit Súlion en le fixant de ses yeux perçants. Mon peuple règne sur ces montagnes depuis des années, et chaque vallon, chaque bois et chaque sommet lui appartiennent.

Il était si imposant que, dressé sur le gravier, il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur.

-Mais je te cèderai volontiers cette vallée, reprit-il, car je sais que les Elfes ont toujours combattu Sauron, et que par votre présence les Orques se feront rares dans les Monts Brumeux. Nous ne les aimons pas; nombre d'entre nous ont été capturés jadis par ces viles créatures, et conduits devant Morgoth qui voulait leur arracher les incantations qui le feraient voler. Mais, devant leur refus, et sur les conseils de Sauron, il leur trancha les ailes, tenta vainement de s'en façonner une paire à son usage et prit notre peuple en haine. Désormais, nous traquons férocement les serviteurs de l'Ombre qui osent s'aventurer dans les montagnes, craignant pour nos vies et pour la liberté de nos petits qui ne volent pas encore.

-Nous serons heureux de participer à la protection des tiens, répondit Elrond. Et nous le ferons bientôt. Nous nous apprêtons à résister à une armée d'Orques qui campe vers l'ouest.

Un éclair flamboyant passa dans le regard de l'oiseau, et un frisson de colère ébouriffa son plumage.

-Quel est leur nombre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

-Je l'ignore, mais ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. Nous pourrons les combattre s'ils viennent jusqu'ici, mais sans vivres, nous ne survivrons pas à un siège de la vallée.

Les yeux de Súlion se plissèrent jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes brillantes.

-Vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous battre, dit-il. Nous sommes assez nombreux pour les anéantir. Et Sauron comprendra que ces montagnes demeurent encore le royaume invaincu du peuple de l'air !

-Que nos deux races soient unies, pour résister à l'Ennemi avec plus de forces ! dit Elrond. Vous pourrez compter sur nous pour vous apporter tout le soutien dont vous pourrez avoir besoin.

-Qu'il en soit désormais ainsi, et que Manwë en soit le témoin ! répondit Súlion.

En disant cela, il se rapprocha du Semi-Elfe en le fixant de ses yeux étincelants. Leurs fronts se frôlèrent, scellant leur alliance à la manière des Aigles.

A quelques centimètres du bec terrible, les yeux dans les yeux du puissant oiseau, Elrond restait silencieux, fasciné, osant à peine respirer. Il revoyait en Súlion l'image de son père, celui qui avait jadis protégé les rescapés de Gondolin en flammes, et permis aux Elfes d'enterrer dignement Glorfindel aux cheveux d'or.

Puis le grand rapace s'écarta et tourna la tête vers le soleil, qu'il regardait sans sourciller. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, prit son essor et s'éleva dans les airs sous les yeux de tous ceux qui étaient sortis pour recevoir l'étrange visiteur.

Il monta de plus en plus haut avant de se diriger vers l'est, le cœur des montagnes, où l'attendait son peuple rassemblé. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, le vent porta aux oreilles des Elfes l'ancestral chant de ralliement des Aigles, datant du règne de Morgoth quand le monde était plus jeune :

-O vous, les miens, entendez mon appel !

Vous qui volez plus haut que tout autre

et nichez à la cime des orgueilleuses montagnes, écoutez-moi !

Notre peuple est en danger ce soir.

L'ennemi s'approche, déjà il est chez nous;

Leurs jets féroces transperceront nos nichées

et ils proclameront les montagnes soumises à leur volonté.

Cela sera-t-il, ô mon peuple ?

Laisserons-nous les Orques prendre possession de nos aires,

nous faire périr jusqu'au dernier ?

Demain les sources se teindront d'écarlate,

Le sang coulera dans les vallées;

Nous vengerons les dépouilles de nos frères.

Entendez ma voix ! Venez combattre !

Il est venu, le temps où notre haine se montrera en plein jour !


	10. Construction

Les jours suivants, les Elfes continuèrent leur travail acharné. Le beau temps leur permettait d'œuvrer quasiment sans relâche, nuit et jour. Les Elfes travaillaient par roulement : quand un soldat, épuisé, allait prendre un peu de repos, un autre quittait sa couche pour aller le remplacer.

A la demande d'Elrond, ils bâtirent une salle en sous-sol, sombre et fraîche; il ne voulut pas en expliquer la fonction, mais il l'appela la Salle du Feu, et disait que Gil-Galad lui donnerait tout son sens. Il y installa en personne un grand piédestal en bronze, où il disposa du bois, mais refusa que quiconque l'allumât.

Les Aigles revinrent souvent à Fondcombe pour transmettre des nouvelles : Súlion avait rassemblé son peuple et ils avaient fondu sur les Orques au milieu de la nuit, laissant enfin leur haine dévorante se déchaîner. Ils n'avaient pas vu de prisonniers.

-Ils ont dû emmener votre ami hors des montagnes, répondit Súlion aux interrogations des Elfes. Aucun Orque n'a pu nous échapper; ils s'imaginent qu'un buisson les dérobent à notre vue, mais ils n'ont pas ce don de votre peuple !

-Sadorhen s'est peut-être enfui en profitant du tumulte, dit Limtal. Et il se serait caché des Orques que vous poursuiviez.

-Dans ce cas, il ne tardera pas à venir ici, dit Elrond.

-Espérons-le ! soupira Erestor.

Quelquefois, le messager amenait sur son dos l'un des siens qui avait besoin du savoir elfique : dans la rudesse de l'hiver tout juste déclinant, de nombreux petits affaiblis étaient tombés malades, ou des oiseaux malmenés par la furie du vent s'étaient blessés en percutant des rochers. Une étrange amitié s'était donc créée entre ces deux races pourtant si orgueilleuses et si lentes à demander de l'aide.

Súlion revint une ou deux fois en personne; il informa les Elfes de l'arrivée prochaine d'une armée orque bien plus importante que la précédente, ayant pour ordre de faire disparaître les restes de l'armée elfique. Mais, menés par un aigle messager de Súlion, Gil-Galad et les forces númenoréennes traversaient l'Eregion en grande hâte pour porter secours à la Cité-Refuge. Malgré tout, les Orques avaient une sérieuse avance sur l'armée des Hommes, contrainte à se frayer un passage dans le pays envahi par les forces de l'Ombre.

Les Aiglons se préparèrent donc à accueillir les soldats ennemis : parallèlement à la construction, certains furent affectés à la forge sommaire rapidement mise en place afin d'augmenter le nombre des armes déjà disponibles. Celeborn, qui excellait dans ce domaine, fut chargé d'ordonner leurs tâches, et les Aiglons s'enrichirent de tout son vaste savoir.

Les murs s'élevèrent, des salles apparurent, et une muraille les ceignit bientôt de ses puissants contreforts; les Elfes purent rouler leurs tentes et dormir sous un vrai toit. Cela leur apporta un grand soulagement, non seulement pour le confort, mais aussi pour le sentiment de protection que donnaient les murs autour d'eux.

Et les jours rallongèrent, la rivière fit enfin entendre son doux gazouillis, et l'armée de Gil-Galad se fit ardemment désirer.


	11. La forteresse assiégée

Un soir, les Orques se décidèrent enfin à attaquer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de Fondcombe. Ils ignoraient la position exacte de la cité, mais savaient où la précédente armée avait été décimée par les Aigles; partant de là, ils avaient fait des cercles de plus en plus grands, sous la surveillance vigilante et discrète de Lindir et de ses hommes.

Quand les sentinelles estimèrent que les Orques arriveraient à Fondcombe sous quelques heures, elles revinrent à la cité.

Une cloche solitaire retentit dans la vallée; l'entendant, chacun abandonna son activité et se rendit dans la salle où les armes avaient été entreposées. Il n'y avait ni précipitation ni panique; malgré les longs mois où ils étaient devenus bâtisseurs ou agriculteurs, ils étaient restés des soldats aguerris, rompus au combat, et ils ne craignaient pas d'affronter les Orques. Ils s'armèrent en hâte, s'aidant l'un l'autre à revêtir leurs cuirasses, légères mais solides. Suivant l'usage, chacun l'avait forgée lui-même, pour en connaître ainsi parfaitement le poids, la forme et les points vulnérables, et faire corps avec elle.

Munis de leurs épées brillantes, de leurs lances ou de leurs arcs, ils se répartirent sur les murailles selon une disposition longuement pesée et mûrie, et, silencieux et calmes, ils attendirent l'Ennemi.

Ils savaient que les Aigles ne viendraient pas cette fois-ci : de l'autre côté des montagnes, ils combattaient pour eux-mêmes face à des trolls qui désiraient s'installer sur les falaises abruptes et les grottes où nichaient les puissants oiseaux.

Situé assez en hauteur, à un endroit où il pouvait voir toute son armée et lui donner ses ordres, Elrond aussi était prêt au combat. Il regardait avec fierté les rangées d'armures et de boucliers que la pénombre commençait à cacher à ses yeux. Quel que fût leur destin, il était fier de ses soldats; courageux et obstinés, ils n'avaient jamais reculé devant les tâches les plus rudes, sans cesser de s'entraider comme des frères. A l'approche d'une mort probable, il aurait voulu les remercier et exprimer la profonde affection qu'il ressentait pour eux; mais, sachant tout discours inutile, il se contenta de les bénir silencieusement, demandant à Elbereth de veiller sur chacun de ces soldats qu'il avait appris à connaître et à apprécier.

De son long pas souple, Erestor finit de parcourir les rangs et vint se placer aux côtés de son chef. Ils échangèrent un unique regard, brûlant et indescriptible, puis se mirent à scruter les ténèbres qui s'étendaient devant eux. Le silence était impressionnant, lourd, comme celui qui précède le premier rugissement du tonnerre.

Soudain, il y eut d'innombrables silhouettes sombres sur la cime qui faisait face à la Cité. Des cris et des hurlements de loup résonnèrent dans la vallée : l'armée des Orques approchait, bien plus nombreuse que la troupe qui avait poursuivi les Elfes dans les montagnes avant d'être décimée par les Aigles.

Hors de portée des arcs elfiques, les soldats ennemis descendirent la falaise sans se presser. Malgré leurs torches, la route était difficile; plus d'un Orque trébucha et bascula dans le vide, sous les huées moqueuses de ses camarades.

Mais les ennemis étaient nombreux, plus nombreux que les Elfes qui, impassibles, les attendaient. Ils finirent par atteindre le pont; couverts de leurs boucliers, les plus belliqueux s'élancèrent pour le franchir, sans attendre l'ordre de leurs chefs.

Sur un cri d'Elrond, une nuée de flèches traversa l'air en sifflant. Les Elfes visaient juste malgré l'obscurité de la nuit sans lune, et chaque trait avait une précision mortelle.

Des dizaines de fois, le sifflement meurtrier se fit entendre. Mais les Orques, en trop grand nombre, progressaient toujours sur le pont et s'approchaient de la porte. Ils se mirent à riposter; des Elfes tombèrent malgré la protection du parapet, vite remplacés par d'autres combattants.

-_Naur ! _Le feu! cria soudain Limtal.

Des Orques avaient enflammé leurs flèches et les lançaient par-dessus la muraille. La plupart atterrirent en sifflant au milieu de la cour, éclaboussant d'une lueur rouge les murs des maisons; mais d'autres, lancées plus puissamment, atteignirent les arbres qui encerclaient les constructions de pierre. Ils se mirent à flamber, et de nombreux Elfes durent s'éloigner de la bataille pour éteindre l'incendie.

De chaque côté de la Cité, des Orques tentaient de contourner les murs et de rentrer par derrière, longeant la falaise sur laquelle Imladris s'appuyait. Elrond envoya des archers contrer leur avance. Mais ce n'était qu'une diversion : des soldats martelaient la porte de lourdes haches à l'acier sombre, scandant leurs efforts de grands cris guerriers.

Vers la fin de la nuit, les soldats ennemis réussirent enfin à fracasser la porte; et les loups entrèrent dans la bataille. Jusqu'alors, ils s'étaient contentés de pousser leurs cris sauvages, à distance respectueuse des Elfes, laissant les Orques épuiser leurs flèches et se faire tuer en tentant d'arriver à la porte. A présent, l'ardeur de la bataille et l'odeur du sang versé répandaient en leurs veines une sorte de folie irrépressible. En quelques foulées puissantes, une meute hurlante traversa le pont, sautant par-dessus les corps des Orques tués. Elle atteignit la muraille et, jaillissant à travers l'ouverture de la porte défoncée, se jeta sur les Elfes avec une fureur terrible.

Le combat dura longtemps. Les Elfes étaient courageux et adroits, mais ils portaient la fatigue des assauts précédents, et le désespoir commençait à les gagner. Un grand chef loup happa deux soldats dans son énorme gueule et, d'un puissant coup de tête, les projeta contre le mur. Erestor se jeta sur lui et le blessa à l'épaule; avec l'aide d'Inglor, il réussit à le mettre à terre et à l'achever. Puis de nouveaux attaquants séparèrent les deux Elfes.

Pendant l'arrivée des loups dans la Cité, les Orques s'étaient rassemblés. Ils entrèrent à leur tour, disputant aux loups leurs adversaires.

La cour était envahie. Tout autour des murs noircis, les arbres flambaient en ronflant. Les Aiglons se battaient désespérément, emplis d'une rage froide. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir, mais ils tenaient à emporter de nombreux ennemis avec eux.

Le ciel pâlissait à l'est, faisant disparaître les étoiles une par une, quand une clameur vibrante déchira l'air froid :

-_Elenna !_ Vers les étoiles !


	12. Les secours

Le cœur d'Elrond fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce cri de ralliement, c'était son frère qui l'avait poussé pour la première fois, il y avait bien longtemps… Malgré les nombreux loups qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts, le Semi-Elfe prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur le haut de la falaise voisine. Une grande silhouette se détachait du ciel; surmontée d'un casque à haut cimier, elle brillait de mille feux comme le soleil se levait au-dessus des montagnes. Au-dessus de lui se profila un rapace qui survola la bataille et se dirigea vers l'est à vive allure après un glatissement puissant. C'était l'aigle qui avait guidé Gil-Galad jusqu'à Fondcombe, et à présent il partait en hâte aider les siens de l'autre côté des montagnes.

Porté par le vent frais du matin, l'appel clair arriva aux oreilles des soldats assiégés, qui reprirent courage : les renforts arrivaient.

-Hardi, Aiglons ! rugit Elrond, soudain galvanisé par la nouvelle situation. Le vent tourne ! Tenez bon !

Les soldats de Gil-Galad et de Númenor atteignirent rapidement le pont et le traversèrent, petites formes argentées encore incertaines dans la pâle lueur de l'aube. De l'autre côté, les Orques opposèrent une résistance acharnée; mais un assaut plus fort les refoula loin de la rive. Gil-Galad s'élança le premier, sa lance Aeglos étincelante à la main. Il créa un large chemin vers la porte défoncée, et ses troupes suivirent.

-Dans la cour ! cria Elrond. Descendez ! Il faut rejoindre l'armée des Rois !

D'un ample mouvement de bras, il se débarrassa de son adversaire et courut vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta net : en haut des marches, Limtal se tenait debout, immobile. Son épée pendait mollement au bout de son bras. Il regardait sans réaction un Orque s'approcher de lui.

Elrond eut un coup au cœur, et devint d'un coup indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait. Dans la lumière dorée des flammes, il avait reconnu l'Orque, malgré sa peau noircie et son corps déformé.

C'était Sadorhen.


	13. Réveil

Sadorhen s'avançait de plus en plus, l'épée en avant, un étrange rictus plissant ses lèvres. Son ombre recouvrit Limtal, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Le visage de l'Elfe n'exprimait pas de peur; juste un mélange de tristesse et de compassion.

Elrond voulut agir, séparer les deux adversaires. Mais il était incapable de bouger. Il resta près de l'escalier, dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Il vit Sadorhen baisser son arme, soudain saisi de surprise. Il le vit tendre le cou, et dévisager Limtal, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne vit pas le loup qui se jeta sur lui, les mâchoires ouvertes.

Il ne vit plus rien.

Quand il s'éveilla, il se sentait si bien qu'il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Et l'aurait-il voulu qu'il n'aurait pas réussi : il était si fatigué ! Il ne se souvenait de rien, ni de qui il était, ni de ce qui lui était arrivé. Le silence n'était rompu que par le murmure chantant d'une rivière. Un petit vent caressait doucement sa joue et le haut de son cou.

De vagues souvenirs remontèrent à sa mémoire engourdie : une tenaille brûlante lui avait déchiré le côté; il s'était vaguement débattu, convaincu d'être prisonnier et torturé. Mais une voix grave et autoritaire, qui lui ordonnait de dormir, avait apaisé sa crainte.

Les souvenirs disparurent de son esprit.

Longtemps, lui parut-il, il baigna dans cet état de bien-être et de lassitude. Il entendit soudain un pas léger et un bruissement de tissu qui s'approchaient. Une main se posa sur son front et ses yeux. Sa volonté vacillante ne chercha pas à y réagir; il s'efforça seulement de nommer ce qui se passait hors des paupières closes.

Quelqu'un posa un objet métallique sur une table, près de sa tête, et y versa de l'eau. Une vapeur chaude effleura son visage. Puis il y eut un bruit de feuilles froissées, qu'on jeta dans l'eau.

Alors apparut l'odeur; une odeur pure et vivifiante, comme un clair matin d'été. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais senti un parfum aussi agréable. Il respirait, respirait avidement, comme un assoiffé qui ne peut s'arrêter de boire. Il sentait ses forces revenir peu à peu. Son esprit brumeux comprenait confusément que c'était grâce à cette fragrance.

Et il respirait, respirait… une inspiration trop forte réveilla la tenaille dans son flanc, et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

A gauche, un carré de ciel dans un mur blanc.

Au-dessus, un plafond bas de boiseries sculptées.

A droite, un visage où un sourire de soulagement effaçait les dernières traces d'inquiétude.

-Bonjour, Elrond, dit Gil-Galad en s'asseyant sur le lit. Enfin tu te réveilles !

-Que s'est-il passé ? murmura le Semi-Elfe.

Ses doigts tâtèrent un épais bandage, qui recouvrait son côté encore douloureux.

-Je ne sais pas bien, répondit le Roi, qui posa sa main- celle où brillaient les deux anneaux- sur la blessure. Lindir a vu un loup t'attaquer et te mettre à terre; il allait te tuer, mais un Orque est accouru et lui a tranché la gorge.

-Sadorhen, murmura le Semi-Elfe.

Gil-Galad hocha la tête avec un petit sourire triste.

-Lindir m'a tout raconté. Par sa compassion, il a regardé Sadorhen comme un ami, un membre de sa race, et non pas comme un Orque; Sadorhen a dû en être bouleversé.

-Où est-il maintenant ? demanda Elrond.

-On l'ignore, dit Gil-Galad. Il est introuvable. Peut-être que sa honte l'empêche de venir vivre ici.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le Roi avait laissé sa main fermement appuyée sur le bandage; Elrond sentait progressivement la douleur s'estomper et sa respiration s'apaiser.

Quand Gil-Galad retira sa main, le Semi-Elfe, la saisit et l'embrassa. Il regarda longuement les deux anneaux miroitants.

-Est-ce pour eux que Sauron n'a pas pris le temps de nous écraser ?

-Oui, répondit Gil-Galad. J'espérais toujours votre survie; aussi, dès que l'armée fut prête, je montrai de loin Vilya et Varya à Sauron, pour qu'il abandonne la poursuite et se dirige vers Mithlond. Nos deux forces unies, Elfes et Hommes, ont brisé la sienne; mais il a réussi à s'enfuir en profitant de la mêlée, comme beaucoup de ses serviteurs. Nous ne les avons pas pourchassés, préférant suivre l'Aigle pour vous venir en aide.

Le Roi partit dans une réflexion soucieuse, mais se secoua vite.

-Allons ! Je t'ai assez parlé. Tu as encore besoin de repos. Prends ceci.

Il lui fit boire un verre d'un liquide frais et légèrement amer, qui apporta au Semi-Elfe une agréable sensation d'apaisement et une forte envie de dormir. Voyant vaguement Gil-Galad sortir de la pièce, il s'endormit en réalisant qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de nouvelles de ses hommes.

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait si bien qu'il se risqua à faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Daugrandir vint le voir, apportant un repas qu'ils prirent ensemble; puis ils sortirent.

Les blessés avaient été installés dans la Salle Commune. Gil-Galad lui-même allait et venait, prodiguant infatigablement soins et paroles de réconfort, ce qui suscitait l'étonnement et l'admiration dans bien des yeux. Il gronda un peu Elrond de s'être levé sans sa permission; il en profita pour examiner sa blessure et retira son bandage.

-Mais fais attention, dit-il. Daugrandir, puisque tu n'as pas pu l'empêcher de se lever, je te charge de le surveiller !

Sous le regard plus ou moins vigilant du héraut, Elrond se contenta de donner quelques ordres pour organiser la Cité; Gil-Galad avait assez de sagesse pour le laisser diriger Fondcombe à sa guise.

Hommes et Elfes, ils avaient été nombreux à tomber dans l'ardeur de l'assaut, en particulier lors de l'attaque des loups. Mais si l'Histoire n'a pas retenu leur nom, chacun fut pleuré et présenté devant Mandos lors des chants du deuil.

Parmi eux gisait Alenni le Silencieux. Comme Elrond l'avait pressenti, son rôle avait été primordial : il était tombé sans un cri après avoir vaillamment défendu Gil-Galad contre une bande de loups qui avait reconnu le Roi.

Il fut enterré avec maintes lamentations au pied de l'une des falaises qui bordait la vallée fertile, tout près de l'endroit où Yavanna avait effleuré la terre. Ce lieu accueillit plus tard la dépouille des Dúnedain qui avaient souhaité y reposer, comme Arathorn, le père d'Aragorn Elessar. Là où Elrond l'avait vue danser, les Elfes plantèrent un pêcher, l'arbre préféré de la Reine de la Terre. Il croissa rapidement et porta de beaux fruits; et ses fleurs, en tombant, blanchirent les tombeaux qui l'entouraient.

L'armée resta jusqu'au début de l'automne; grâce aux nombreux bras supplémentaires, la réparation des bâtiments et la fin de l'installation furent rapides. L'éclat du printemps et la splendeur de l'été en étonna plus d'un parmi ceux qui avaient passé l'hiver à Fondcombe; c'était comme si les montagnes, regrettant leur rudesse, tentaient de se faire pardonner en se parant de leurs plus beaux atours. Quand il n'y eut plus de neige dans la vallée, la cité cachée se retrouva entourée d'un délicat écrin de verdure, qui rehaussait la blancheur de ses murs. La plus rude tâche revenait aux sentinelles qui gardaient le haut de la falaise, et devaient tourner le dos à la vue magnifique de la vallée.

Quant à Tumfaël*, dès les beaux jours elle se couvrit de fleurs des champs aux mille couleurs. Avec respect, les Elfes en labourèrent une petite parcelle y semant quelques grains de blé apportés dans les provisions des Númenoréens; et en juillet, il y eut la première moisson. La première bouchée de pain doré fut pour Elrond, tremblant de joie et de fierté. Ce fut l'occasion de grandes festivités en l'honneur de Yavanna; et ce le fut dorénavant à chaque récolte, pour perpétrer le souvenir de la Reine de la Terre rendant fertile tout ce que son pied si léger effleurait durant sa danse.

Les Aiglons comprirent enfin le rôle de la Salle du Feu quand Gil-Galad s'y rendit un matin, dans la lumière de l'été déclinate. Murmurant une chanson lente et profonde, il alluma lui-même le haut foyer, qui flamba bientôt en crépitant joyeusement.

Le Roi se releva et parcourut du regard les visages qui l'entouraient. Seul Elrond souriait, conscient de l'importance de l'acte accompli.

-Le pouvoir du feu, dit enfin Gil-Galad, est de redonner courage et lucidité à ceux qui le désirent. Ici demeurera un peu du pouvoir de Varya, l'anneau du feu que je porte, afin qu'Imladris soit endurante dans l'épreuve.

Il passa soudain la main sur son visage, comme si une force était sortie de lui, puis quitta la salle.

*vallée fertile


	14. Réflexion

La musique résonna encore un peu sous la voûte de pierre, puis s'éteignit. Les joueurs posèrent très doucement leurs instruments au sol, comme s'ils craignaient de briser le silence recueilli qui régnait à présent dans la salle. Certains auditeurs pleuraient, d'autres au contraire souriaient largement, illuminant la pénombre de reflets nacrés.

Elrond était si bien qu'il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il regarda les Hommes et les Elfes se lever pour aller remercier les musiciens, un par un, selon la tradition –après une telle veillée, qui aurait songé à applaudir ?-.

Le défilé de ces visages continuait l'histoire qui vibrait encore en lui. Ils avaient bien œuvré, ses Aiglons, abandonnant leur vie de soldats pour devenir maçons, menuisiers, agriculteurs ! Au début, la bruyante cité de Mithlond leur avait manqué; et puis, à mesure que passaient les mois, ils avaient appris à aimer la montagne et sa rude beauté, l'austérité de ses roches brunes et l'éclat coloré des fleurs qui s'y accrochaient dans un sursaut de vie. Mais tous regrettaient encore une chose : la Mer. Dans cette profonde vallée où le regard était immédiatement stoppé par les montagnes, il leur restait au cœur un âpre désir de laisser leurs yeux scruter l'horizon lointain et contempler les douces couleurs de l'océan. Alors, quand la nostalgie était trop forte, quelques-uns des soldats repartaient vers l'ouest; ils demeuraient quelques semaines, faisaient leur rapport au Roi et passaient quelques jours à Mithlond. Puis ils revenaient à Imladris, où était leur place, chargés de cadeaux de la part de Gil-Galad et de leurs amis. Aucun, cependant, ne prenait le bateau pour Valinor, car ils savaient avoir encore un rôle en Terre du Milieu.

Le plateau où avait commencé l'établissement de leur cité s'était rapidement révélé trop petit, et il avait fallu s'adapter au terrain pentu pour agrandir leur demeure. En cela, Inglor avait fait des merveilles, et Fondcombe était désormais un lieu paisible et agréable, où il faisait bon se promener le soir à travers les jardins parfumés. Une partie du cours d'eau avait été habilement détournée vers un petit moulin, où on amenait le grain venant de Tumfaël.

Près des champs, les Elfes avaient créé un verger, où pendant la belle saison on allait cueillir des fruits luisants et savoureux. La plus grande partie de la vallée fertile n'avait pas été touchée; là paissait librement un troupeau de juments sous le regard jaloux d'un grand étalon, et quelques buffles vigoureux et dociles ramenés de Mithlond. La Cité cachée pouvait désormais subsister par ses propres moyens…

L'attaque d'Imladris n'avait pas scellé l'arrêt de la guerre contre l'Ombre; les Elfes et les Hommes s'étaient encore battus pendant deux ans avant de remporter la victoire. Acculé par la puissante armée de Númenor, Sauron s'était réfugié au Mordor avec les débris de son armée, où il était demeuré de nombreuses années, trop affaibli encore pour inquiéter les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Après la défaite de l'Ombre, des Elfes avaient fait venir à Fondcombe leurs femmes et leurs enfants; certains même, comme Inglor, s'étaient mariés dans la grande pièce claire qui servait aux cérémonies et aux festivités.

La Cité-Refuge avait également accueilli Galadriel, l'épouse de Celeborn, et sa fille Celebrían. Elles étaient demeurées en Lorinand en attendant la fin des troubles de l'autre côté des montagnes, puis étaient parties à la recherche de Celeborn. Et bien qu'il n'en soufflât mot à personne, le Semi-Elfe se prit à aimer la gracieuse demoiselle.

A cette époque avait eu lieu le Premier Conseil, en présence de Gil-Galad et de tous les Elfes vivant à Imladris. Il fut alors connu que Galadriel détenait Nenya, le troisième anneau des Elfes. Le Roi remit Vilya à Elrond pour l'aider à maintenir la place forte que représentait Fondcombe, et l'institua son vice-régent en Eriador. Puis il repartit à Mithlond avec ceux qui le désiraient; mais beaucoup voulurent rester, car ils considéraient désormais comme leur demeure la cité qu'ils avaient construite de leurs propres mains.

Imladris devint alors un puissant îlot de résistance face au mal qui croissait à nouveau, et un lieu d'aide pour tous ceux qui combattaient l'Ombre du Mordor. Et celle-ci grandissait de jour en jour : on racontait que d'étranges spectres, portant chacun une bague au doigt, parcouraient la Terre du Milieu pour le compte de leur maître Sauron. Celui-ci avait corrompu les hommes de Númenor qui, dans leur fol orgueil, avaient été anéantis par Eru lui-même, dans un grand cataclysme engloutissant à jamais la belle île d'Andor.

Elrond soupira : il savait que la vie heureuse de Fondcombe ne pourrait durer plus longtemps. Le mal qui grondait devait être contenu; en compagnie de Gil-Galad, le Semi-Elfe allait reformer une armée et marcher sur le Mordor. Le Grand Roi avait reçu l'aide des hommes d'Arnor, menés par Elendil, dans une Ultime Alliance entre les deux races. Le prince Isildur s'était enfui au nord après la prise de Minas Ithil par Sauron, tandis que son frère Anárion défendait tant bien que mal Minas Anor et la ville d'Osgiliath. Il fallait agir très vite pour empêcher Sauron de détruire les peuples libres les uns après les autres.

Elrond parcourut la salle du regard. De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fondation de Fondcombe, mais ses Elfes avaient gardé intacts leur force et leur valeur au combat, traquant les Orques qui habitaient encore les montagnes ou luttant entre eux par simple plaisir. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours à préparer leurs affaires, fourbir leurs armes et vérifier la solidité de leurs armures; ils avaient par surcroît renforcé les murs de la Cité-Refuge durant leur réparation annuelle. A présent, ils profitaient du calme de ces brûlantes journées d'été pour être en famille ou se divertir.

Ils allaient repartir avec leur chef, mais pas tous : le regard d'Elrond se posa sur Erestor qui, attendant son tour de remercier Lindir, laissait glisser ses doigts sur un dossier de fauteuil, qu'il avait lui-même sculpté en un grillage de fines tiges au bout desquelles s'épanouissaient des fleurs délicates. Pour tout son travail, il ne se fiait plus qu'à ses mains; durant le siège d'Imladris, un projectile enflammé était passé trop près de son visage, le privant de l'usage de ses yeux, et tout l'art de la médecine elfique n'avait pas été suffisant pour lui rendre la vue. Au début, il avait peiné à accepter son infirmité; ses amis s'étaient discrètement relayés dans la Salle du Feu, implorant les Valar de lui accorder la paix. Puis, un matin, sans signe avant-coureur, il retrouva d'un coup la joie et la bonne humeur qui le caractérisaient auparavant. Personne ne put expliquer ce brusque changement, et il resta silencieux là-dessus; mais quelquefois, quand la nuit était belle ou le jour particulièrement réjouissant, on le voyait suivre des yeux, une joie ineffable illuminant son visage, quelque chose d'invisible qui se déplaçait dans le jardin. Quand la chose passait près de lui, il s'inclinait respectueusement, puis retournait à ses occupations, tout empreint d'une sérénité contagieuse. On le soupçonnait de voir les « dieux d'au-delà de la Mer »- les Valar, qui se rendaient à Imladris en secret.

Il avait conservé sa passion pour le travail du bois, qu'il effectuait toujours avec une habileté merveilleuse. Durant la guerre au Mordor, il allait demeurer à Fondcombe; son excellente connaissance des lieux et sa mémoire étonnante lui permettrait de remplacer Elrond jusqu'à son retour, car Celeborn, qui ne partait pas non plus, refusait de tenir ce rôle malgré son haut rang et sa sagesse.

Quant à Sadorhen, il n'avait pas quitté la vallée. On l'apercevait quelquefois, se glissant furtivement dans les jardins ou vagabondant au petit matin dans la vallée fertile. Il ne laissait personne l'approcher, mais acceptait volontiers la nourriture, les vêtements et autres offrandes déposées ça et là à son intention par les Elfes pris de pitié. Lindir, qui osa lui proposer une flûte, eut le plaisir de l'entendre jouer un soir, sous sa fenêtre. Elrond, qui lui avait offert un briquet, ne vit pas sa cheminée s'éteindre de tout l'hiver, mystérieusement entretenue par une main discrète et attentive.

Au fil des années, Sadorhen se mit de plus en plus au service de la Cité-Refuge, tout en restant farouche et impossible à aborder. Qui tua à mains nues le sanglier furieux qui attaqua Celeborn alors qu'il partait chasser ? Qui sauva Inglor et Limtal, ensevelis sous une brutale avalanche ? Qui déposa le magnifique bouquet de fleurs des hauts sommets que Galadriel trouva à sa fenêtre, en arrivant à Fondcombe ?

Machinalement, le regard d'Elrond fit le tour de la pièce : Sadorhen s'était peut-être silencieusement glissé dans un coin d'ombre pour écouter sa propre histoire…

La salle se vidait peu à peu. Elrond se leva et s'approcha des musiciens.

-Dites, Lindir, demanda une petite fille qui avait entendu l'histoire pour la première fois. Est-ce que tout s'est réellement comme vous l'avez raconté ?

-J'y étais, Nûrglas**, et j'ai presque tout vu, dit Lindir en souriant. Mais j'ignore ce que mes paroles ont inspiré à ton cœur; peut-être étaient-ce des images plus grandes et plus profondes que ce que j'ai vécu.

-Je ne sais pas, dit pensivement la petite fille. Quand vous avez décrit Imladris, j'ai pensé : « Mais non, c'est impossible que notre Cité soit aussi belle ! ». Mais à présent, je réalise que vous aviez raison, et je n'en aime que plus cet endroit.

-Vous croyez que Yavanna pensait à nous, quand elle dansait à Tumfaël ? dit un petit garçon d'une voix rêveuse.

-Yavanna Kementari ne prédit pas l'avenir, mon enfant, répondit Erestor derrière lui. Mais dans son grand amour pour les créatures qu'Illuvatar allait faire vivre, elle sema sa magie à divers endroits en Terre du Milieu, espérant qu'ils y viendraient un jour pour leur bonheur.

-Mais peut-être reste-t-il encore des lieux inconnus, où la puissance de Yavanna attend quelqu'un pour se manifester ? reprit le petit garçon.

-Peut-être, dit Erestor.

-La Reine de la Terre a besoin de nous pour créer de la beauté…, murmura Nûrglas en s'éloignant.

L'émerveillement de son regard d'enfant s'était accru, et elle souriait à toute chose, l'air ravi.

Gil-Galad attendit qu'Elrond ait remercié les musiciens, puis ils partirent dans les jardins.

*joie profonde


	15. La paix du soir

C'était l'heure très douce du milieu de la nuit, quand les premières étoiles tapissent le plus joyeusement la voûte de saphir et les fleurs à exhaler leurs fragrances les plus délicates. La rivière faisait bruire les roseaux qui la bordaient; puis, changée en torrent, elle partait gronder tout en bas de la Cité. Au milieu des arbres, les chouettes s'élançaient de leur vol feutré. Après l'écrasante chaleur de la journée, le calme du soir donnait envie de courir à travers les jardins parfumés et de s'enivrer de l'air frais et pur des montagnes.

Les maisons se dressaient bellement au milieu de la végétation, les fenêtres ouvertes; de certaines partaient quelques chants fredonnés à mi-voix. Elrond ne put s'empêcher de passer la main sur les pierres encore tièdes.

Ils cheminèrent un instant en silence, jusqu'au moment où ils n'entendirent plus les échos de la fête; la quiétude de la nuit les entoura alors, dans l'heure propice aux confidences et à la réflexion. Ils étaient arrivés sur une terrasse surplombant les rives du torrent. Sous un épicéa à la lourde senteur sucrée, une fontaine en forme de cygne chantonnait sur une note en rafraîchissant l'air.

Gil-Galad semblait étrangement changé. Elrond aperçut soudain ses traits tirés de fatigue et la poussière qui couvrait son manteau. Le prestige de son arrivée l'avait quitté; il était redevenu un simple Elfe, avec ses soucis et ses limites, et ne ressemblait plus au grand roi inébranlable que son peuple imaginait.

Il s'assit au bord de la fontaine, se mouilla le visage et but une gorgée d'eau claire au creux de sa main. Une fois rafraîchi, il regarda le Semi-Elfe d'un air grave :

-Combien de soldats peux-tu emmener avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Nous sommes 300 ici, répondit Elrond. Et le roi Oropher de la Forêt Noire promet 5000 bons archers qui nous rejoindront à Carrock.

-1500 Nains des Montagnes de Fer nous attendront à Dagorlad, ajouta le roi. Une armée est partie d'Annuminas il y a 2 jours, formée d'Elfes et d'Hommes, menée par Círdan et le Roi Elendil. Les Hommes ont beaucoup contribué à grossir les rangs, car ils sont nombreux et bien armés. Quand serez-vous prêts à partir ?

-En 2 heures, nous pouvons charger les chevaux et te suivre. Tout a été préparé depuis longtemps.

-Nous nous accorderons encore 3 jours de répit, puis nous rejoindrons l'armée d'Annuminas au col de Rubicorne.

Un rire clair comme un grelot s'éleva soudain dans l'air parfumé. En contrebas, près du torrent, Celebrían jouait avec Mirka et Gildor, les deux enfants d'Inglor. Ils la pourchassaient avec de grands cris d'amusement, et, alors qu'ils tendaient la main pour saisir le pan de son habit, elle se dérobait à eux et courait, svelte et légère, à travers les arbres en fleurs, répandant partout son rire argentin. Sa splendide chevelure dorée scintillait dans la lumière de la lune. Elle laissa finalement les enfants la rejoindre et se cramponner à sa robe dans une cascade de rires. Ils partirent en courant, la laissant marcher en arrière. Elle leva les yeux vers Gil-Galad et Elrond, eut un signe de tête pour le premier et s'attarda avec un sourire sur le deuxième, puis continua son chemin, souple et silencieuse comme une ombre.

Elrond s'accouda à la barrière qui bordait la terrasse et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Trois jours ! Dans trois jours, il lui faudrait quitter ce havre de paix et de bonheur, où il avait élaboré tant de projets ! Mais il lui fallait y renoncer, au moins momentanément, car le destin de la Terre du Milieu allait être scellé aux portes du Mordor.

Tout en songeant, il suivit d'un regard brillant la gracieuse silhouette qui disparaissait dans la pénombre. Comme pour lui-même, il murmura :

-Ma place est au Pays Noir. Je me battrai aux côtés des peuples libres; mais plût aux Valar que je revienne ici !

Gil-Galad l'avait observé sans rien dire. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre le lien qui unissait les deux Elfes. Il pressentait que beaucoup allaient mourir à la guerre, et que bien des familles entonneraient le chant du deuil. Il était en son pouvoir de laisser son peuple dans la quiétude heureuse où il l'avait trouvé; mais il fallait tout faire pour éradiquer le mal qui s'étendait, et chaque soldat était nécessaire dans cette lutte.

Il laissa son regard errer dans le firmament d'un bleu profond, puis dit soudain d'une voix étrange :

-Vois, Elrond ! L'ombre n'est que temporaire. Elbereth elle-même a placé dans le ciel le signe de la victoire de la lumière !

Etonné, le Semi-Elfe suivit son regard : devant eux brillait la faucille des Valar, le symbole de défi qu'ils avaient donné à Morgoth quand la Terre était jeune.

Sa vue les apaisa; quel que fût leur destin, ils savaient qui gagnerait le combat final !

Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre, se laissant emplir d'espérance par la forme scintillante qui ornait le ciel; puis ils se détournèrent et retournèrent vers la maison.


	16. Namarië

Le temps s'écoula trop vite. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère changea, comme si chacun était anxieux de profiter de tous les instants, mais déjà angoissé d'ignorer s'il les revivrait jamais. Le dernier soir, après la traditionnelle veillée durant laquelle les Elfes implorèrent les Valar -et en particulier Tulkas-, chacun alla rassembler ses affaires pour partir dès l'aube.

Elrond, qui avait déjà fait ses préparatifs, s'échappa dans les jardins; il traversa une allée de bouleaux, descendit un petit sentier pavé et se retrouva à l'entrée d'une vaste pelouse. La pleine lune déposait des gouttes argentées sur les feuilles de rosiers entourant l'espace sans arbres. Un cerisier poussait à son centre, projetant sur le sol son ombre étrange. C'est là que Celebrían et Elrond se rencontrèrent pour se dire adieu. Peu de paroles furent prononcées, car ce qu'ils portaient en eux dépassait tous les mots; mais ils restèrent longtemps l'un devant l'autre, se tenant les mains et se contemplant l'un l'autre.

Ils s'échangèrent un anneau doré, qu'ils mirent à l'index droit, promesse de leur prochaine union par le mariage, dès le retour du Semi-Elfe.

Le lendemain, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient juste à dorer les beaux bâtiments de Fondcombe, l'armée de Gil-galad se rassembla dans la cour. Les Elfes avaient fière allure : leurs cuirasses étincelaient dans les feux de l'aurore, leurs fougueux étalons piaffaient d'impatience, et il semblait qu'aucune ombre ne pourrait les vaincre. Pourtant, leurs visages étaient sombres et empreints de cette étrange résignation des soldats qui partent à la guerre sans savoir s'ils reverraient un jour leur maison et leur famille.

Le Roi et son héraut sortirent en dernier de la maison, après un long entretien avec le Seigneur et la Dame. Malgré l'émotion du départ, ceux qui les virent arriver ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, car, en bons militaires, ils réglaient inconsciemment leur allure pour marcher au même pas.

A la suite de son souverain, Elrond salua tous ceux qui restaient; il se contenta de s'incliner devant Celebrían en la regardant intensément, comme pour graver en sa mémoire ce visage tant aimé. Emplie d'émoi, elle demeura silencieuse, mais ses yeux brillants lui criaient : « Reviens ! »

Arrivé à Erestor, ils se donnèrent l'accolade, puis l'Elfe aveugle le fixa de ses deux prunelles sans vie - Elrond se demandait toujours comment il faisait cela- et lui dit :

« Tu reviendras, car tu ne vis plus seulement pour toi-même. »

Et, à tâtons, sa main effleura l'anneau d'or qu'Elrond portait au doigt.

Puis le Semi-Elfe monta sur son cheval, vint se placer aux côtés de Gil-Galad en queue de cortège et brandit l'étendard royal, trois étoiles brillant dans un ciel d'azur.

Il y eut soudain de l'agitation: les chevaux piaffaient et les soldats murmuraient. Passant au milieu d'eux, Sadorhen s'avança vers le Roi et s'inclina. Il semblait fatigué, comme quelqu'un qui sort de maladie; mais il se tenait droit, et son regard était clair. C'était un Elfe; mais un Elfe qui avait bien connu la souffrance.

-Désires-tu partir avec nous ? demanda Gil-Galad avec bonté.

Sadorhen hésita, puis hocha un peu la tête.

-C'est pour cela que je suis venu, mais j'ignore si j'en suis digne, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Gil-Galad étendit la main et la posa sur la tête de Sadorhen. Il soupira.

-Un hiver a suffi pour faire de toi un serviteur du Mal; mais combien de printemps ont été nécessaires à ta renaissance!

Puis il sourit.

-Sois désormais des nôtres. Qu'on trouve une armure et un cheval !

-Aucun cheval ne voudra me porter, déclara Sadorhen. Mon compagnon s'en chargera.

Il lança un doux appel, puis revêtit la belle armure avec un plaisir évident tandis qu'un cerf sortait timidement des bois. Sadorhen l'enfourcha souplement, puis vint se placer aux côtés de Limtal, qui se contenta de lui sourire, trop heureux pour pouvoir parler.

Les adieux furent rapides, car ils avaient déjà été faits la veille ou dans la nuit, puis les soldats s'engagèrent l'un après l'autre sur le pont et le chemin qui menaient hors de la vallée.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de leur demeure, les soldats entonnèrent un chant de marche pour masquer leur tristesse; mais beaucoup se retournèrent encore pour un dernier adieu à leur cité.

Celebrían les regarda partir, se demandant si sa vie aurait encore un sens si Elrond ne revenait pas. Et près d'elle se serra Nyamar, la jeune épouse d'Isildur, assaillie par les mêmes pensées.  
Les deux femmes restèrent dehors jusqu'à ce que les chants s'éteignent au loin; puis, soudainement étreintes par un vent froid, elles rentrèrent dans la maison, la fragile humaine appuyée contre l'Elfe élancée. Il leur fallait désormais vivre avec leurs occupations quotidiennes, tourner leurs pensées vers des soucis plus matériels; mais jamais l'anneau que chacune portait à son doigt n'eut autant de valeur pour elles.


	17. Epilogue

Le Semi-Elfe cheminait lentement, au pas de sa monture fatiguée. Qu'il avait changé ! Il se sentait si vieux…

Fondcombe apparut enfin, rougie par l'automne. Sa beauté tranquille apaisa le cœur las d'Elrond. Les terribles images de la guerre étaient toujours dans son esprit, mais la vue de la Cité venait d'y déposer un baume.

-_Je donnerais pour toi_

_Toute ma vie, tous mes biens,_

_Si cela pouvait te conserver_

_Ton éclat et ta splendeur…_

murmura-t-il.

Puis il descendit vers chez lui.


End file.
